


Only words

by Ghost_Writer



Series: Only Words [1]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, dialogue and lots of it, inspired by another fic, mutiple chapter fanfic, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Michael is Michael and is getting ready for London 2012 and Ryan is a 21 year old student living in Bmore who accidently texts Michael.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dude are you really texting a complete stranger? I could be a serial killer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanfic: A Finger Slip by Pawtal (Johnlock - BBC Sherlock fandom)
> 
> So seeing as we have a new pairing Phyer (and how ffing awesome their friendships seems to be) i decided that Conor and Michael are besties and housemates in the lead up to the 2012 Olympics. If you dont like it well.......take it up with tumblr
> 
> Who's who:
> 
>  _Michael_ Ryan 
> 
> Takes place between august 2011 and august 2012

**Monday 28st of August**

(Mon 1456pm)  
dude made sick move on skateboard #jeah

 

_(Mon  1504pm)  
Who is this?_

_(Mon 1505pm)  
Jeah not a word_

 

(Mon  1507pm)  
Kyle how much did you drink last night 

 

_(Mon 1513pm)  
_ _I am not Kyle. Wrong number_

 

(Mon  1514pm)  
My humble apologizes

(Mon 1819pm)  
And Jeah is a word. It means Jeah

 

_(Mon 1915pm)  
_ _Thanks for clearing that up_

 

(Mon 2013pm)  
Your welcome, my mama brought me up well

 

**Wednesday 31st of August**

(Wed 1143am)  
What do you think of these

(Wed 1143am)  


 

_(Wed 1146am)_  
 _Why are you still texting me_  
  
  
  
(Wed 1149am)  
I need a second opinon on the shoes

 

_(Wed  1151am)  
And you are asking a total stranger you accidently texted_

 

(Wed 1153am)  
Nobody wanted to come shoe shopping with me

 

_(Wed 1156am)  
_ _They're green_

 

(Wed 1157am)

No shit sherlock not colorblind

 

_(Wed 1159am)  
_ _I have seen worst_

 

(Wed 1201am)  
So yes or no?

 

_(Wed  1203am)  
Your gonna buy them based on my opninion? _

 

(Wed 1224am)  
Bought them

 

_(Wed 1256am)  
_ _glad to hear it_

 

*** 

 

(Wed 1658pm)  
How do you make rice?

 

_(Wed 1702pm)  
_ _Why are you still texting me_

_(Wed 1703pm)  
_ _You really dont know how to make rice?_

 

(Wed 1706pm)  
Is it suppose to be sticking together

(Wed 1708pm)  
Calling dominos

 

_(Wed 1714pm)  
_ _Good i was worried you might starve_

 

(Wed 1716pm)  
Touched that u r worried about me

(Wed 1718pm)  
What r u doing?

(Wed 1719pm)  
Trying to beat Kyle on HALO

(Wed 1730pm)  
Fuck got shot

 

_(Wed 1731pm)  
Dude are you really texting a complete stranger? I could be a serial killer. Parents never warned u against strangers?_

 

(Wed 1732pm)  
If u were u  prob wouldnt have told me so now i know ur not

 

_(Wed 1743pm)  
That is the weirdest logic i ever heard_

( _Wed 1745pm)  
Just back from walking my dogs _

 

(Wed 1751pm)  
U got dogs? Got a doberman, biggest fucking pussy youll ever meet

 

_(Wed 1754pm)  
I swear my dog Herm is the laziest dog ever_

  

(Wed 1756pm)  
Dont dish herm, he sound like my kinda dog.

(Wed 1757pm)  
Suppressing the urge to kill me yet?

 

_(Wed 1805pm)  
_ _Okay fine not a serial killer_

 

(Wed 1806pm)  
Jeah XD

(Wed 1807pm)  
Carter says hi

 

_(Wed 1907pm)  
Did you seriously send me a pic of your dog_

 

(Wed 1910pm)  
dont leave my man carter hanging dude

 

_(Wed 1911pm)  
He is a dog_

 

_(Wed 1914pm)  
Herm says hello back_

 

(Wed 1916pm)  
Why he so sad?

 

_(Wed 1917pm)  
_ _Stella is ignoring him_

 

(Wed 1918pm)  
Stella ur girlfriend??

 

_(Wed 1921pm  
_ _My other dog_

 

(Wed 1923pm)  
Poor herm

 

_(Wed 1934pm)  
_ _He'll live_

 

(Wed 1938pm)  
Just so you know i set herm as your contact photo

 

_(Wed 1943pm)  
Why?_  

 

(Wed 1945pm)  
So i know who is texting me

 

_(Wed 1958pm)  
_ _Why are we still even texting_

 

(Wed 2001pm)  
Dont ask me u keep replying. I mean not forcing u u cld just delete number.

 

_(Wed 2004pm)  
_ _*deleting*_

 

(Wed 2005pm)  
And i though we were just on the cuff of a beautiful relationship

 

_(Wed 2106pm)  
_ _We dont even know eachother_

 

(Wed 2107pm)  
Thought you were deleting my number

 

_(Wed 2108pm)  
Got bored_

 

_(_ Wed 2123pm)  
Is that all i am to you a distraction

 

( _Wed 2130pm)  
Going to bed now_

 

(Wed 2133pm)  
Dude the night is young

 


	2. I think i am starting to like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason Michael and Ryan cant stop texting eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive comments, so here is the next chapter.  
> So this is basically how i would assume both swimmers would react to texts etc...
> 
> Sorry it took so long *hides in shame*
> 
> Chapter 3 is coming. this is them kinda just texting each other random stuff

**Thursday 1st of September**

(Thur 1746pm)  
Hot date what to wear?

(Thur 1747pm)  
cardigan-shirt or button down?

(Thur 1751pm)  
What shoes

 

_(Thur 1759pm)  
Are we still doing this? don even know ur name_

 

(Thu 1809pm)  
its Ry and yes, now choose

 

_(Thur 1813pm)  
Have u no friends to ask, what about kyle. The guy you were supposed to text_

 

(Thur 1815pm)  
Dont get me wrong love the guy but the dude wear tshirts and sweats every whereever he goes

 

_(Thur 1819pm)  
How do u know i dont?_

 

(Thur 1821pm)  
Well do u

 

 

 

_(Thur 1823pm)_   
_not always - why am i even telling u this_

 

(Thur 1826pm)  
U tell me

 

_(Thur 1829pm)  
_ _Where r going_

 

(Thur 1833pm)  
 some seafood restaurant

 

_(Thur 1834pm)  
_ _button down_

 

(Thur 1845pm)  
Good choice

(Thur 1846pm)  
if u dont hear from me got lucky or murderd

 

_(Thur 1851pm)  
_ _If u get murdered will u stop texting me?_

 

(Thu 2155pm)  
Lame dude

(Thu 2156pm)  
That was boring as hell off to get drunk

(Fri 0103am)  
Rua sleep likerlly?

(Fri 0106am)  
U deleted my number or a sleep?

(Fri 0109am)  
My gut sayss sleep

(Fri 0118am)  
shots!!!!

 

(Fri 0124am)  
Ugh salt is gross

(Fri 0136am)  
Earth to random stranger

(Fri 0246am)  
Have useen this?? Anti freeze lol

(Fri 0334am)  
THEY R PLAYING MY FAVE SONG!!!!!!

(Fri 0359am)  
justwokmn shotss frolkm kyle

 

 

**Friday 2nd of September**  

_(Fri 0510am)  
_ _Good morning_

_(Fri 0511am)  
_ _Judging by you r text spam u have one hell of a hangover right now_

_(Fri 512am)  
_ _Wanted to make sure u were alive ddnt want to be implicated in murder_

_(Fri  513am)  
_ _And payback for the text spam while I was asleep_

_(Fri 514 am)  
_ _Rise and shine the day is young_

 

(Fri 531am)  
Fuck u

 

_(Fri 845am)  
_ _Take it ur not a morning person_

_(Fri 852am)  
_ _How is ur head ??_

 

(Fri 901am)  
1\. Wut knd of fuckd person ru waking up at 510 am  
2 my head is fckng killing me thnx for asking 

(Fri 904am)  
No srsly who goes to bed a 1000 only to wake up at 510

 

_(Fri 912am)  
_ _it was 5 and I do. I know plenty of people who do_

 

(Fri 923am)  
Ur weird srsly u should get ur self checked

 

_(Fri 924am)  
_ _Says the guy who accidently texts a random stranger and the keeps texting them_

 

(Fri 932am)  
Says the guy who keeps replying

 

_(Fri 935am)  
_ _What can I say got a lot of time on my hands_

 

(Fri 940am)  
Not suprised if u get up at 5. Wut do u do, please don't tell me u r one of those people who go for a ''morning run''

 

_(Fri  943am)  
_ _Let's just say i do suff - I don't ''run'' like ever_

 

(Fri 944 am)  
Is that ur way of saying ur a serialkiller

 

_(Fri 945am)  
_ _I thought we established  i wasnt_

 

(Fri 946am)  
Im starting to get my doubts

  

_(Fri 951am)  
_ _So what do u do seeing that it is almost 1000 and ur able to text me_

 

 

 

 

(Fri 1002am)  
Student

 

_(Fri 1004am)  
How old r u? Am i corrupting a minor?_

 

(Fri 1009am)  
nah dude relax will be 22 in august

 

_(Fri 1010am)  
_ _So you just turned 21?_

 

(Fri 1011am)  
Give the guy a medal - yes turned 21 officially allowed to drink #Jeah

(Fri 1012am)  
So what you some sad pathetic 40 year old that still lives with his mum?

(Fri 1014am)  
Cause i might have to delete u if u r

 

_(Fri 1012am)  
Chill 26 year old and lives with two dogs. Not a student_

( _Fri 1013am)  
Jeah still not a word _

 

(Fri 1046am)  
It is my goal to get Jeah into the urban dictionary. So what do u do?

  
 _(Fri 1048am)  
_ _good luck with that and stuff_

 

(Fri 1051am)  
Very cryptic - what do you know about environment strategy structure operations business mddel development 

 

_(Fri 1132am)  
Suprisingly nothing, why? _

( _Fri 1134am)  
isnt that what wikipedia is for?_

 

(Fri 1145am)  
have to set up a mock business

(Fri 1146am)  
like serious shit and stuff with 5 and 10 year plan 

(Fri 1147am)  
do u think there is a market for grills

(Fri 1148am)  
like ready made or custom made rhineston shoes

 

_(Fri 1221pm)  
u mean go to walmart and buy a grill?_

_(Fri 1222pm)  
U can even make ones so old people can wear them instead of dentrues_

 

(Fri 1234pm)  
Blinging the oldies

(Fri 1245pm)  
Might even get one for my gran

(Fri 1256pm)  
no but serious need an idea, any idea

(Fri 1301pm)  
dude i need to pass this exam

(Fri 1323pm)  
r u ignoring me or thinking

 

 _(Fri 1400pm)  
_ _sleeping_

_(Fri 1403pm)  
not making ur homework_

(Fri 1406pm)  
why were u asleep and what ahppend to helping others? did ur mom not tell u to help others

 

_(Fri 1407pm)  
Yes but she also told me not to talk to strangers or let other people copy my homework_

 

(Fri 1409pm)  
bet u were the teachers pet 

 

_(Fri 1415pm)  
something like that, sleep is important and was tired._

 

(Fri 1416pm)  
R u 26 or 62

 

 _(Fri 1417pm)  
_ Funny and i was beginning to like you

 

 

 

  
_(Fri 1419pm)  
_ _Off to walk dogs_

 

_(Fri 1425pm)  
It is seriously desserted here_

_(Fri 1456pm)  
So did u think of plan? _

(Fri 1501pm)  
no just decided to do shoeshop just need a twist

_(Fri 1502pm)_   
_like for extra big feet cause seriously those r hard to find_

 

(Fri 1504pm)  
so over the course of a few days i have learnt that u get up at 5, dont run ever, sleep during the day and have big feet. 

(Fri 1505pm)  
I think i am starting to like u even more

 

 _(Fri 1506pm)  
_ _Well i have learnt that u drink, r a student and get other people to do ur homework_  
  
(Fri 150pm)  
dont forget my awesome dog

 

(Fri 1418pm)  
sis just texted to tell me to phone my mum. u think a name for our shop and i will talk to my mum

 

_(Fri 1419pm)  
how about no_

( _Fri 1419pm)  
what do u mean r shop_

  
  
(Fri 1420pm)  
I made u a business partner, i mean u seem to have time on ur hands and u can add it to your list of achievements

 

( _Fri 1617pm)_  
 _my mum is gonna be so proud - did u think of a name for ''our shop''_

 

_(Fri 2134pm)_   
_hello r u still there?_

  
_(Fri 2200)_   
_Off to bed_

 

 

**Saturday 3rd of september**

_(Sat 900pm)  
Morning_

_(Sat 1034pm)  
r u ignoring me_

 

_(Sat 1231pm)_   
_dude getting worried now - thought u liked me_

_(Sat 1345pm)_   
_how about Foot Long as a name?_

 

 **Sunday 4th of September**  
  
(Sun 1234pm)  
Ry?

 

 


	3. Looks like we are friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter
> 
> Ryan   _Michael_ Kyle  
> 
> Cant get picture into the document, here is the link to it: http://www.travelblog.org/Photos/387694

**Friday 9th of September**

<voice mail message - 0142am> **  
**DUDE WHY HAVE I GOT A PICTURE OF A DOG ON MY PHONE?  ARE YOU A DOG AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A PHONE??

<voice mail message - 0222am>  
SO IF YOU ARE A DOG HOW DO U USE YOUR PHONE!! KYLE SAYS YOU CANT BE A DOG BUT I THINK HE IS DRUNK YOU ARE SO A DOG WHY ELSE WOULD I HAVE A CONTACTPICTURE OF A DOG ON MY PHONE

<voice mail message - 0245am>  
OKAY SO IF YOU ARE A DOG HOW DO YOU TEXT: KYLE SAYS DOGS CANT TEXT BUT HE IS AN IDIOT!  
  
<voicemail message - 349am>  
HI O FUCK WAIT KYLE FUCK OFF TALKING...I NEED TAXI....HELLO OH FUCK SORRY 

 

(Fri 407am)  
And if u straped wecan trade like the dowjonnes

(Fri 411am)  
young money syrrup inthe big shsot  
  
(Fri 416am)  
Ayo its reezy muthafucking, easy witthe hatiing #jjeaah

(Fri 502am)  
Ineedtotiddythisiiuop

 

 

<voicemail message - 546am>  
I FUCKING HATE HIM...KYLE FUCK OFF...I AM NOT DRUNK YOUR DRUNK KYLE GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE TALKING TO MY MAN HEY GIVE THAT.....

<voicemail message  0800am>  
Hi ehm so this is Kyle ehm Ry's friend ehm yeah sorry about that he hasnt really been himself . Listen i dont know who you are but Ry wont shut up about you, sorry if he has been bothering you. It is just the way he is anyway ehm yeah bye.

 

**Saturday 10th of September**  
 _(Sat 1109am)_  
 _Thanks for that and who do you hate_

 

<voice mail message 2345pm>  
YO YOU WANNA COME PARTY WIT ME!!! YOU KNOW U WANNA

 

 

**Sunday 11th of September**

(Sun 1647pm)  
your welcome not sure what for tho, they were just some Lil wayne lyrics. So Foot Long enterprise, are we going global or are we staying small for the first 5 years?

 _(Sun 1655pm)  
_ _You're alive then?_

 

(Sun 1703pm)  
Dude why wouldn't I be??? 

 

 _(Sun 1705pm)  
_ _random drunk voicemail messages about my dog and then random Lil Wayne lyrics_

 

(Sun 1706pm)  
I am young and i know how to have fun - and Weezy is da bomb

 

 

 

 

_(Sun 1708pm)  
_ _Yeah well next time you go out please dont spam me_

 

(Sun 1707pm)  
sorry forgot you went to bed at 8

 

_(Sun 1709pm)  
yeah well i really needed that pointless text spam_

 

(Sun 1713pm)  
does there have to be a point to everything?

 

_(Sun 1715pm)  
_ _*rolls eyes* so sounds like you had one hell of  weekend, hows your liver._

 

(Sun 1717pm  
What r y my mum? I am young went out got drunk

(Sun 1719pm)  
And then got drunk somemore

(Sun 1724pm)  
Wait were u worried about me

 

 

 

 

 

_(Sun 1738pm)  
_ _I just hate to have seen u killed. Would have to find something else to do to fight my boredom_

 

(Sun 1740pm)  
i am touched u were worried about me

(Sun 1745pm)  
seems like a recurring pattern

 

_(Sun 1756pm)_  
 _nothing personal trying something different my girlfriend thinks I am egocentric_

   
  
(Sun 1806pm)  
And u r using me to experiment on. Dnt know if I should feel honoured or outraged

 _(Sun 1814pm)  
_ Wut!? u were getting me to do ur homework

(Sun 1815pm)  
this is different u were hlping me get degree. I'm not helping u get laid

 

_(Sun 1819pm)_  
 _I am starting to dislike u again_

 

(Sun 1821pm)  
*sad face* carter is sad

 

_(Sun 1822pm)_  
 _I am sure u and carter will be fine_

 

_(Sun 1829pm)_  
 _Have u actually done anything or were u waiting for me?_

 

(Sun 1831pm)  
Dude wasn't going to make big disicions without my associate

 

_(Sun 1833pm)_  
 _In other words u have done fuck all_

 

(Sun 1835pm)  
Does ur mum know u r using such language

 

_(Sun 1839pm)_  
 _Leave my mum out of this_

 

(Sun 1841pm)  
*rolls eyes*

 

_(Sun 1843pm)_  
 _What have u been doing if u haven't done anything on YOUR business_

 

(Sun 1844pm)  
Family stuff and parties like I already said

(Sun 1846pm)  
so what r u doing tonite 

 

_(Sun 1851pm)_  
 _Why u planning on stalkin me?_

(Sun 1854pm)  
 I dont even know who u r, what u look like, i dont even know ur name so how am I suppose to stalk u? Was trying to be friendly

 

_(Sun 1858pm)  
Suppose u r right_

_(Sun 1901pm)  
_ _It is mike_

 

(Sun 1904pm)  
Nice to speak to you. My names Ryan but my friends call me Reezy

 

(Sun 1911pm)  
Kyle just texted another party tonite at frat house #jeah

 

_(Sun 1912pm)_  
 _Though you hated him? Early start tomorrow so please no text spam_

(Sun 1913pm)  
Dude u love it

(Sun 1914pm)  
Dont u party like ever?

 

_(Sun 1916pm)  
Dont do frat parties the last one didn't end very well. Only go to parties in vegas_

(Sun 1917pm)  
U like rich or what

 

_(Sun 1918pm)  
Something like that_

 

(Sun 1922pm)  
Dude u can be like my sugar daddy and take me to vegas!!

 

_(Sun 1923pm)_  
 _How about no_

 

(Sun 1924pm)  
How about yes? Jeah?

(Sun 1924pm)  
wait why did you think i hate kyle, his my MAN!!! JEAH!!

 

_(Sun 1935pm)_  
 _u really cant remember al the drunk spam the other night? u just left a message saying u hated him_

 

(Sun 1936pm)  
oh that thats nothing

 __  
(Sun 1939pm)  
 _If u say so didnt sound like nothing. just you know i mean you ring ''a total stranger'' and almost cry telling me you hate him what am i suppose to think_

 

(Sun 1945pm)  
god you sound like kyle, it was the alcohol thats all

 

( _Sun 1946pm)  
Yeah well ive never got drunk and cried when leaving a message_

 

(Sun 1949pm)  
So you have actually been drunk? Didnt know they served alcohol before 8pm

 __  
(Sun 1951pm)  
 _Funny no but seriously you ok?_

 

(Sun 1952pm)  
why do u care

 

 _(Sun 1954pm)  
_ _because why wouldnt i you seemed upset in your message - i can do friendly too my gf thinks i am egocentric doesnt mean i am. She thinks i am a lot of things, blind and stupid for starters but that is a whole other story_

 

(Sun 1956pm)  
still not sure though 

 _(Sun 2001pm)_  
Whatever just dont phone me up again drunk and crying you hate him  
  
  
(Sun 2002pm)  
u really want to know? I mean u hardly know me

  
 _(Sun 2003pm)  
So? I mean what am i gonna do tell your mum? just if you need to talk about something .... my mum says i am a good listener, my sisters say it is bc of my ears either way would like to help if i can even if you just want to talk. _

_(Sun 2004pm)  
And kyle sounded worried about you_

 

(Sun 2005pm)  
You spoke to kyle?

 

_(Sun 2006pm)_  
 _He left me a message after you drunk message you left_

 

(Sun 2016pm)  
So texted kyle not going tonite perhaps better for my liver

(Sun 2017pm)  
Just its about my parents, well my dad  
  
  
 _(Sun 2021pm)_  
 _They okay?_

 

(Sun 2024pm)  
my parents are divorcing....my dad cheated. We got into big fight before i left. 

(Sun 2026pm)  
not even Kyle knows this, just knows somethings been bothering me

 

_(Sun 2025pm)  
You and your dad close?_

 

(Sun 2031pm)  
not really, i mean not since i came out he was kinda okay about it finally just cant believe that he did that to my mum

 

 _(Sun 2033pm)  
_ _How is your mum_

 

(Sun 2035pm)  
Staying at my sisters just dont know what to do about my dad

(Sun 2036pm)  
dont even know why i am telling u this, u dont even know me

 

 _(Sun 2041pm)  
_ _Sucks trust me i know . perhaps that is better that u dont know me?_

 

(Sun 2042pm)  
*nods* your dad a douche aswell

 

 _(Sun 2045pm)  
_ _Yes  but have know that about him since i was a teenager.  Is that why you got drunk?_

 

(Sun 2051pm)  
yes kinda, do you still speak to your dad?

 

 _(Sun 2054pm)  
_ _Only when he wants something but i am sure your dad is different_

 

(Sun 2101pm)  
Well I am a student so got nothing really he could want. What should i do?

 

 _(Sun 2109pm)  
_ _Dont know, i mean what do you want? He is still your father, do you want to cut all ties?_

 

(Sun 2113pm)  
Not sure yet.  

(Sun 2114pm)  
He has been calling me ever since i got back maybe i should give him a chance to explain

 

_(Sun 2116pm)  
Sounds fair_

_(Sun 2119pm)  
_ _Herman is proud of you_

 

(Sun 2121pm)  
tell herman thanks and u too

 

_(Sun 2123pm)  
no sweat i mean i am helping u with your homework might aswell help with the home bit aswell_

 

(Sun 2130pm)  
hahaha you seem like a cool guy. I mean the whole texting and stuff you still cool with it?

 

_(Sun 2134pm)_  
 _Kinda started to like it  i mean my gf thinks i am cheating on her with you but apart from that_

 

(Sun 2136pm)  
well stealing peoples bfs isnt my mo. But  u cool with me liking guys?

  
 _(Sun 2145pm)  
_ _u cool with me liking girls?_

(Sun 2146pm)  
Yep 

 _(Sun 2149pm)  
_ _well then i dont give a fuck that u like dudes_

 

(Sun 2151pm)  
#jeah!!!

 

 _(Sun 2152pm)  
_ _Stop trying to make jeah happen, its not gonna happen_

 

(Sun 2154pm)  
did u just quote meangirls?  
  
  
 _(Sun 2156pm)_  
 _i have sisters how did you know it was from meangirls_

 

(Sun 2159pm)  
I have sisters too but you need to go to bed it is almost 10pm

 

 _(Sun 2203pm)  
_ _U r right lost track of time._

 

 

 

_(Sun 2203pm)  
_ _aww you looking out for me?_

 

(Sun 2204pm)  
Gotta look after my man mike i mean we kinda are friends now considering everything

 

_(Sun 2203pm)_  
 _Kinda does look like we are friends_

 

(Sun 2204pm)  
#jeah like old fashioned pen pals. my sister use to have one *hive five* repeat after me you know you wanna JEAH!!

 

_(Sun 2205pm)_  
 _*rolls eyes*_

 

_(Sun 2206pm)_  
 _not gonna_

 

(Sun 2207pm)  
you will just wait and see. gonna go to bed aswell, might try it

 

 _(Sun 2207pm)  
_ _lol Nigh ry_

 

 

(Sun 2208pm)  
night Mike

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. If i didnt know any better i'd say you were flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the love and messages about this fic!
> 
> xx

**Monday 12th of September**

(Mon 903 am)  
Are you up? 

  
(Mon 904am)  
Dude i am bored out of my mind

  
(Mon 905am)  


 

_(Mon 911am)_  
 _Why are you texting me during a lecture_

 

(Mon 912am)  
like i said i am bored!

(Mon 913am)  
Distract me

(Mon 914am)  
tell me a funny story

(Mon 915am)  
Where are you?

 

 

 _(Mon 921am)  
_ _No, don't know any, at home_

  
  
(Mon 923am)  
want to play hangman?

 

_(Mon 926am)_  
 _Eating breakfast, pay attention_

 

(Mon 930 am)  
You know you want to!

 

(Mon 934 am)  


 

 _(Mon 935am)  
_ _Not playing Ry_

 

(Mon 936am)  
Please?? *puppy eyes*

 

_(Mon 937am)  
I hate you!!!_

 

_(Mon 937am)  
A_

(Mon 938am)  


 _(Mon 941am)  
_ _E_

(Mon 943am)  


 

 _(Mon 944am)  
_ _B_

 

(Mon 945am)

 

 

__(Mon 946am)  
_ _O_ _

 

_(Mon  951am)_

 

 _(Mon 953am)  
_ _H_

 

(Mon  951am)

 

 _(Mon 95am)  
_ _Hello to you to Ry_

 

(Mon 955am)  
#Jeah!! Now stop distracting me i need to pay attention, do u know how much this shit costs?

 

_(Mon 956am)  
fuck u_

 

 _(Mon 1030am)  
_ _wait u r rlly paying attenton?_

 

(Mon 1103am)  
well duh! We should meet up.

 

_(Mon 1104am)  
What? Have your parents never talked to you about stranger danger? I think we already discussed this topic, like seriousl bad idea_

 

(Mon 1106am)  
Ill take my chance.  but srsly like we been talking now and u helped me with my dad and well want to buy u a drink as a thank u

 

(Mon 1119am)  
dont worry understand if u dont want to i mean u kinda dont know anything about me. How is your girlfriend, still think you are cheating?

 

_(Mon 1131am)_  
 _not sure haven't spoken to her since friday lets just say she didnt like the fact my best friend was allowed to move in and she wasnt_

 

(Mon 1135am)  
and is your best friend a girl? because i live with Kyle and none of my boyfriends ever seemed to mind

 

 _(Mon 1141am)  
_ _Herman is happy with new friend though- Loving his new hat_

__

 

 

(Mon 1145am)  
look at my dude chilling. so what about meeting up?

 

_(Mon 1554am)_  
 _i cant, its complicated_

 

(Mon 1603am)  
Why?

 

_(Mon 1607pm)_  
 _Cant really explain_

 

(Mon 1613pm)  
dude it is fine, but we can still keep this up right???

 

_(Mon 1615pm)_  
 _Sure, kinda starting to enjoy it, i mean beats boredom_

 

(Mon 1616pm)  
and u like really easy to talk to!

 

_(Mon 1617pm)_  
 _that and my new roommate is at college most of the time so i have the house to myself.  he spends most of his time studying_

 

(Mon 1619pm)  
haha so lets get back to OUR company.  Foot Long

 

_(Mon 1621pm)_  
 _When is it due?_

 

(Mon 1623pm)  
tomorrow morning 9 am

 

_(Mon 1624pm)  
and what have you done?_

(Mon 1639pm)  
Ehm…. I came up with the name and the kind of shop. Just need the rest now

 

_(Mon 1643pm)_  
 _Didnt i come up with those two things??_

 

(Mon 1645pm)  
Nah pretty sure i did

 

 _(Mon 1646pm)  
_ _Really?! Because i seem to remember i came up with the type of shop and name_

 

(Mon 1651pm)  
Fine, i made the Logo though

 

_(Mon 1653pm)_  
 _Thought it was a productmarketing task not a design task_

 

(Mon 1659pm)  
It is all about the image dude, now we need a spokesperson for our company. we need a brand image

 

_(Mon 1701pm)_  
 _So you have done all the other stuff, like written a marketing communication plan, know the market you want to introduce your product into? Have Promptional stratagie, implementation stratagie?_

 

(Mon 1702pm)  
Ok so i though you knew nothing about this kind of stuff

 

_(Mon 1703pm)_  
 _I did a little research, was bored so *shrugs*_

(Mon 1705pm)  
wow you need to get a hobby or stay in bed longer or a job, do you have a job cause u seem to text like all day

 

_(Mon 1706pm)_  
 _kinda and I have a hobby_

 

(Mon 1707pm)  
So is this job hiring cause i wouldnt mind sitting back a texting gorgeous 20 something year olds all day

 

 _(Mon 1708pm)  
_ _Gorgeous?_

 

(Mon 1708pm  
How do you know i am not, or how do u know i aint way out of your league

 

 _(Mon 1711pm)  
_ _I have gf and am straight and u should be lucky being able to text with me seeing as i am way out of ur league u may be gorgeous but i am fucking gorgeous_

 

(Mon 1713pm)  
If u say so *sticks out tongue* so what is this hobby of yours

(Mon 1713pm)  
No wait let me guess…

(Mon 1714pm)  
Collecting stamps?

(Mon 1714pm)  
Trainspotting?

 

_(Mon 1715pm)_  
 _Swimming, i like swimming ok_

 

(Mon 1716pm)  
whats not to love about swimming!! Watching half naked men in speedo's

 

( _Mon 1717pm)_  
 _Swimming has a lot of positive aspects, like it has a lot of health benefits_

 

(Mon 1718pm)  
and half naked men in speedo's

 

_(Mon 1719pm)_  
 _Never really noticed_

(Mon 1721pm)  
Dude it is the only reason i watch the fucking Olympics

(Mon 1723pm)  
Okay maybe also because it is pretty exciting watching the races and how fucking perfect there strokes are pure perfection!

(Mon 1724pm)  
So do you watch it or are you more of the do it yourself kinda guy

 

 _(Mon 1725pm)  
_ _I kinda prefer to do it myself_

(Mon 1726pm)  
Srsly though??  I mean you could do both!

(Mon 1728pm)  
I mean come on what is there not to love? Some races are fucking epic, i mean the first olympics i watched was 2004

(Mon 1729pm)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TLh5sHQw-c

(Mon 1731pm)  
This pretty much made me realise i was gay 

 

_(Mon 1732pm)  
Shall we get back to your company_

_(Mon 1724pm)  
_ _Since it is due tomorrow and i dont want you to fail_

 _(Mon 1725pm)  
_ _Seeing as i am co-owner and shit_

(Mon 1731pm)  
Sorry if that was a bit too much gayness, get carried away.

 

_(Mon 1734pm)_  
 _No it is fine…just not use to it_

 

(Mon 1735pm)  
What the gay talk

 

_(Mon 1736pm)  
that aswell_

(Mon 1741pm)  
Aswell?

 

 _(Mon 1743pm)  
_ It is nothing, just being an ass

 

(Mon 1744pm)  
U can talk to me, i mean it is a two sided relationship

 

_(Mon 1745pm)  
So we're in a relationship now?_

 

(Mon 1746pm)  
Jeah!! We're text buddies right?

 

_(Mon 1747pm)  
I guess *happy face*. I mean you seem like a good listener and have great taste in music_

 

(Mon 1748pm)  
Jeah?

 

_(Mon 1749pm)_  
 _Not saying it_

 

(Mon 1750pm)  
One of these days just wait and see!!

 

_(Mon 1751pm)  
Id rather swim naked *sticks out tongue*_

(Mon 1752pm)  
Ugh i cant do it anymore

(Mon 1754pm)  
This is impossible

 

_(Mon 1756pm)  
Impossible is nothing_

 

(Mon 1757pm)  
Wanna bet

 

_(Mon 1758pm)  
u still looking at youtube?_

 

(Mon 1800pm)  
Not looking at youtube

_  
_

_(Mon 1801pm)  
_ _Not gonna help otheriwse_

 

(Mon 1803pm)  
Sorry those races are addicted - wish i kept up swimming but i sucked. My butterfly was crap just could seem to get my legs and arms to do that weird movement thing

 

_(Mon 1805pm)_  
 _You swam?_

(Mon 1807pm)  
Jeah!! Till  was 17 but gave it up, i prefer to skateboard and surf. My dad use to be my coach, he was pretty pissed i stopped, more pissed when i came out.  He kinda want me to study what i am doing now, not really my thing but i have dissapointed him enough times already. 

(Mon 1809pm)  
Sorry for talking about me again

 

_(Mon 1813pm)_  
 _Its fine, its good i mean my relationship with my dad is fucked up aswell kinda reasurring its not just my dad that there are other dad who are assholes. My dad never gave a fuck what i did, not matter how hard i try.  Most things i have done stem from the fact that i wanted to prove to my dad what i could do and wanted his approval.  We dont really talk at all, only hear how he is when my sis has been to see him.  At least now i know so i tend to do stuff for myself, but hasnt been working out too good. Think that is why my friend Conor moved in he was worried about me._

 

(Mon 1814pm)  
Sucks. But glad your friend Conor is looking after you!

 

_(Mon 1815pm)_  
 _He is a good kid a little young but has a good heart, just dont tell him i told you that_

 

(Mon 1816pm)  
He single?

 

_(Mon 1817pm)  
Yes but think he has an eye on someone else. Pretty sure i was only about 50% percent of the reason he moved up here, my friend Allie the other 50%_

 

(Mon 1819pm)  
U need to play matchmaker!!!!!!!! Get the kid some for looking out for you!!!!!!!!!

 

_(Mon 1821pm)_  
 _Oh yeah Allie would love that. ''Hey Allie could you sleep with Conor seeing as he been so nice to me''_

  
(Mon 1822pm)  
I wouldnt use those words but pretty much something like that

 

_(Mon 1823pm)  
Yeah well Allie throws a mean punch, think i'll pass_

_(Mon 1824pm)  
_ _You got CoD or HALO?_

 

(Mon 1825pm)  
YES!!!!! CoD!!

 

 _(Mon 1827pm)  
_ _How bout we finish your project and then i will kick your ass on CoD!!_

 

(Mon 1830pm)  
Hey who says you're gonna be kicking my ass, who says i wont kick your ass!!

 

 _(Mon 1832pm)  
_ _Finish project and you can show me how good at ass kicking you are_

 

(Mon 1836pm)  
Will you help?

 

_(Mon 1843pm)  
Fine, will help until conor gets back, promised a match with him tonite, but until then i can help but you owe me big time_

 

(Mon 1851pm)  
I will let you win the first round of CoD

 

 _(Mon 1852pm)  
_ _Just get started already_

 

 

 _(Mon 1917pm)  
_ _conor just texted taking allie out for dinner and film, so no CoD for me :S  gonna take dogs for a walk_

 

(Mon 1921pm)  
conor is one fast mover,  i like his style

 

_(Mon 2015pm)_  
 _found this, might be helpful[http://office.microsoft.com/en-us/word-help/develop-a-marketing-communications-plan-HA001171113.aspx?CTT=5&origin=HA001168402](http://office.microsoft.com/en-us/word-help/develop-a-marketing-communications-plan-HA001171113.aspx?CTT=5&origin=HA001168402)_

 

(Mon 2017pm)  
*happy face*

(Mon 2024pm)  
i cant do this, gonna fail i mean what the fuck is a macroman plan?

 

 _(Mon 2029pm)  
_ _you mean marcom plan?_

 

(Mon 2031pm)  
see cant even fucking get the bascis right, fuck this

 

_(Mon 2035pm)  
herman believes in you_

_(Mon 2037pm)  
_ _and so do i!'_

 

 

(Mon 2045pm)  
r u like a motivational speaker irl? 

 

_(Mon 2048pm)  
_ _no but been around a lot of people with the 'positive thinking''  attitude and i kinda need to motivate people kinda_

 

(Mon 2052pm)  
thnks gonna make u and herm proud  
  


 

 _(Mon 2240pm)  
_ _How is it going?_

 

(Mon 2243pm)  
Should you not go to bed, it is like later than u normally go to bed

 

_(Mon 2245pm)_  
 _its fine have coffee and can take it easy tomorrow, kinda And the pups are keeping me company_

 

(Mon 2251pm)  
Carter pussy'd out hours ago

 

_(Mon 2254pm)  
How is it going though?_

 

(Mon 2256pm)  
Just have to do spell check and then i can  print it out and hand it in

 

_(Mon 2257pm)_  
 _*happy face* So next time perhaps start earlier??_

(Mon 2259pm)  
Why we finished it didnt we #Jeah. But perhaps CoD tomorrow?

 

_(Mon 2300pm)  
*shakes head* Sounds like a plan !! I am going to bed, dont forget to set alarm to hand it in tomorrow_

(Mon 2301pm)  
Thanks mum

 

_(Mon 2302pm)_  
 _*flips you off* Night Ry_

 

(Mon 2303pm)  
Night Mike

 

 

 

**Tuesday 13th of September**

(Tue 501am)  
Morning mike!

(Tue 502am)  
''So I pick the world up and imma drop it on your fuckin' head, yeah!''

 

_(Tue 503am)  
Morning, wait u up allready why?_

_(Tue 504am)  
''Bitch, imma pick the world up and imma drop it on your fuckin' head''_

 

(Tue 505am)  
Just wntd to wish u a goodmrng thats all

 

 _(Tue 505am)  
_ _Good morning 2 u 2_

 

(Tue 506am)  
Thnx for helpng me last night seem like u r doing a lot of that right now. Srry 

(Tue 507am)  
Back to bed then college then PARTY!!  Promise no drunk calls or anything

 

_(Tue 509am)_  
 _Haha have a good day! Have full day of boring job stuff so no texting for me *sad*_

 

(Tue 511am)  
poor you !!  no COD?

 

 _(Tue 514am)  
_ _No sorry tomorrow?_

 

(Tue 516am)  
just admit it u r scared

 

 _(Tue 517am)  
''I ain’t never been scared  _ _You heard what I said_ _If anything look, over prepared''_

 

_*****_

(Tue 2104pm)  
Can i ask u r advice?

  
 _(Tue 2109pm)  
_ _sure but playing conor on halo could be distracted_  
  
  
(Tue 2111pm)  
How strong is your pulling game?

 

 _(Tue 2117pm)  
_ _id say strong_

 

(Tue 2121pm)  
hot guy at bar not sure if  should make my move though, he looks at least mid 30s

 

 _(Tue 2122pm)_  
 _''I Wouldn't Care If You Were Prostitutin_ _That You Hit Every Man That You Ever Knew''_

 _(Tue 2123pm)  
_ _''See You Dont Ever Have To Worry About Me_ _As Long As You Keep It Real''_

 

(Tue 2124pm)  
Dude did u just call me a prostitute?

 

 _(Tue 2125pm)  
_ _*Rolls eyes* why are you even telling me this_

 

(Tue 2126pm)  
need u to tell me if i should make my move or not and how, i mean 20 something drunks i can do, 30 something men not really well without sounding like a 20something year old

 

_(Tue 2127pm)  
_ _And u think they are my area?_

 

(Tue 2130pm)  
Youre nearer the age than i am

 

_(Tue 2132pm)  
_ _Bye Ry_

(Tue 2133pm)  
cmon what would you say if she was a girl?

 

( _T_ _ue 2134pm)  
_ _nothing girls kinda come to me_

 

(Tue 2135pm)  
yeah right, well lets pretend the dont

 

_(_ _Tue 2139pm)  
_ _Conor is giving me looks bc i stoppd playing.  Go over and say hello, buy him a drink_

 

 

(Tue 2151pm)  
he shot me down #noJeah

 

_(Tue 2153pm)  
_ _sorry, his lost_

 

(Tue 2159pm)  
u r just saying that to be nice. he said i was too young

 

_(Tue 2203pm)  
_ _no srsly i mean u seem pretty nice guy,  funny, talkative, i mean anybody who loves swimming is fucking awesome_

(Tue 2204pm)  
dont forget great taste in shoes

 

_(Tue 2207pm)  
_ _well that is a topic for another night, but srsly his lost he is a jerk for shooting u down bc u r to young_

 

(Tue 2208pm)  
thnx u seem to keep doing this, making me feel better saying nice things about me, if i didnt know better id think you were flirting with me

 

_(Tue 2211pm)  
_ _well no flirting but you know helping u seeing as u trusted me with helping u buy shoes_

 

(Tue 2212pm)  
admit it you love my shoes

 

_(Tue 2215pm)  
_ _jep gonna buy them tomorrow as soon as the shops are open!_

 

(Tue 2216pm)  
U should go to bed or is ur 10pm cerfew not inforce 

 

_(Tue 2217pm)  
_ _night Ryan_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i kept both mp and ry in character, MP is kinda the older more life experienced person who is looking out for Ry bc he knows what is to be that age and feeling like u fckd up.
> 
>  
> 
> Lyrics taken from Lil Wayne songs:  
> \- Drop the World  
> \- Scared Money  
> \- Prostitute Flange


	5. You're a good influence on me, or so i am told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has a positive influence on Michael, everyone can see it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not sure of MP actually went to Bejing in Sept of 2011 but lets all pretend he went out there to play some golf (and that MP has a Samsung)
> 
> Time difference between Ryan and MP in Bejing is about 12 hours (all times i kept to Bmore time)
> 
>  
> 
>  _Michael_ Ryan   
>  **Allison**

**Wednesday 14th of September**

_(Wed 1234pm)  
_ Gonna be out of the country for a bit for work so not awol

 

(Wed 1304pm)  
Ok thanx for the heads up but why are you telling me this

 

_(Wed 1305pm)  
Didnt want u to worry _

 

(Wed 1306pm)  
And I was gonna worry because

 

_(Wed 1310pm)_   
_You care and don't want u to think I not replying and ignoring u_

 

(Wed 1312pm)  
we're r u going middle of nowhere

 

(Wed 1312pm)  
*where

 

 _(Wed 1313pm)  
_ China

 

(Wed 1314pm)  
Pretty sure they have mobilephone services but never been so dont know, first time?

 

_(Wed 1316pm)  
nah been a few time but this time I get to relax a bit more and will try to keep in touch if u cant survive without my texts _

 

(Wed 1317pm)  
believe it or not I will survive

 

_(Wed 1323pm)  
That is a relief _

 

(Wed 1341pm)  
when are u leaving

 

_(wed 1345pm)  
tomorrow spending afternoon with my mum and she going to kill me if i spent it texting_

 

(Wed 1357pm)  
syou scared of your mum?

 

( _Wed 2107pm)  
yes_

 

**Thursday 15th of September**

(Thurs 906am)  
Safe flight Mike!

 

_(Thurs 907am)  
thanks _

 

_(Thur 2200pm)_   


_(Thur 2201pm)  
_ _smaller than i am use to but i will have to make do_

 

(Thur 2203pm)  
''Stay strong, be tough, that's what the preacher tell ya''

(Thur 2204pm)  
what time is it there?

 

_(Thur 2205pm)_   
_10 am, friday so gonna go sleep some and then eat!_

 

**Friday 16th of september**

_(Fri 800am)  
food!!!!_

_(Fri 803am)_

__

 

 

(Fri 1008am)  
Poor you

 

(Fri 1009am)  
Ask them how rice is cooked?

 

(Fri 1809pm)  
My dinner, a little less OTT

 

(Fri 1810pm)  


 

 

 

**Saturday 17th of September**

_(Sat 0203am)  
what is it?_

 

(Sat 1106am)  
Chili u never seen chili con carne?

 

**Monday 19th of September**

 

 

 

_(Mon 0444am)  
Never looked like that_

 

_(Mon 0503am)  
gorgeous view_

_(Mon 0506am)_   


 

(Mon 1033am)  


 

 

  **Wednesday**   **21st of september**

 

 _(Wed 0605am)  
_ _Poor you_

_(Wed 0607am)  
On my way home_

_(Wed 1000am)_   


 

 

 

 

**Thursday 22nd of September**

_(Thur 1008am)  
_ _Back in the us gonna sleep of jetlag spesk to you in 24hrs_

**(Friday 23rd of September)**

_(Fri 1506pm)  
Saw this when looking for new shoes and thought of you_

_(Fri 1507pm)_   


 

__

 

(Fri 1543pm)  
I am equally touched as I am freaked out. Ehat is your gf gonna say when she finds out u been thinking about someone else

 

_(Fri 1905pm)  
broke up with gf so free man_

 

(Fri 1907pm)  
And the first thing you do is look up shoes that make you think of me? what happend to getting drunk and having a rebound sex ?

 

_(Fri 1908pm)_   
_I dumped her so no need for rebound sex_

 

(Fri 1910pm)  
Dude sex is sex whatever u call it. U together 4 long?

 

_(Fri 1911pm)_   
_4 months my family never liked her, won't say what my sister said. My mum is happy i broke it off didnt think she was good enough for me_

 

(Fri 1912pm)  
Dont all mums think that when they bring home a gf?  Not that I would know never brought home "real" gf, my mum always knew girls arent my thing

 

_(Fri 1915pm)  
well i am her baby and only son so she is extra vigilant when it comes to me. Making up for my dad leaving. I took it bad, she tried being mum and dad, didnt go well but we're close now she is sticking to being a mum_

 

(Fri 1917pm)  
sucks so u never had the man talk?

 

_(Fri 1917pm)  
Mantalk?_

 

(Fri 1918pm)  
U know the sex talk, the birds and the bees, the ins and the outs

 

_(Fri 1919pm)  
Had that when i was 15_

 

(Fri 1920pm)  
Shame I had presentation with puppets and everything

 

_(Fri 1921pm)  
Scared to ask but why?_

 

(Fri 1922pm)  
Dude I have two younger brother plan on scaring them into never having sex

 

_(Fri 1923pm)  
Why_

 

(Fri 1924pm)  
Why not?

 

_(Fri 1925pm)  
Whatever u still up for a game of CoD or scared I beat ur sorry little ass_

 

(Fri 1926pm)  
U keep my ass out of this

 

_(Fri 1927pm)  
My humble apologies to your ass_

 

(Fri 1930pm)  
My ass doesnt acsepts your apology and wishes to inform you to come kiss it

 

_(Fri 1931pm)  
My middle finger would like to tell you what u can do_

 

(Fri 1932pm)

 

_(Fri 1933pm)  
does your mum know u use such language_

 

(Fri 1934pm)  
Yes

 

_(Fri 1935pm)  
So are we going to play or what?_

 

(Fri 1946pm)  
Yep but so u know pissed kyle off we were gonna go out but rather play CoD with u

 

 _(Fri 1953pm)  
_ _Touched but still gonna kick ur ass_

 

(Fri 1955pm)  
Add me ReezySaysJeah

 

_(Fri 1956pm)  
Could have guessed that would be ur screenname_

 

(Fri 1959pm)  
Don't dish the Jeah!!

 

_(Fri 2000pm)_   
_mine is Sydney85_

 

(Fri 2001pm)  
Like the city

 

_(Fri 2002pm)  
Nah after my cat_

 

(Fri 2003pm)  
so a cat and two dogs

 

_(Fri 2004pm)  
Yes and a lodger named conor_

 

(Fri 2005pm)  
ah i could i have forgotten conor, how was his date

 

_(Fri 2007pm)  
he didnt come home till the next morning. He paid for it though :D_

 

(Fri 2008pm)  
Conor sound like my kinda man

 

_(Fri 2009pm)  
he is sweet but told him if he hurts Ally she would most likely drown him and then i will kick his ass_

 

(Fri 2010pm)  
poor conor

 

_(Fri 2011pm)  
He'll live_

 

(Fri 2012pm)  
So this ass kicking I'm logged in

 

 

_(Fri 2117pm)  
So this asskickin u were going to give me_

 

(Fri 2123pm)  
Shut up

 

_(Fri 2124pm)  
Ur not sulking are u_

 

(Fri 2125pm)  
No

 

_(Fri 2127pm)_   
_If it is any consolation I play this a lot in my free time_

 

(Fri 2131pm)  
is this ur subtle way of telling me ur a "professional gamer"

 

_(Fri 2132pm)_   
_whats wrong with that? not that i am_

 

(Fri 2133pm)  
Nothing but if u r how did u get a girlfriend?

 

 _(Fri 2134pm)  
_ _Fuck u_

 

(Fri 2135pm)  
U wish

 

 _(Fri 2136pm)  
_ _Yay right_

 

(Fri 2145PM)  
I better go, dad coming into town gonna spend weekend with with him. have to pick him up early at airport

 

 

  **Saturday 25th of september**

 _(Sat 905am)  
_ Morning!  good luck with ur dad

 

(Sat 1133pm)  
Thanks gonna have to go be the good son and shit so turning off phone now

 

 

 

 

 **(Sat 1547pm)  
** **Who r u texting the whole time? Conor is conviced u r crushing on someone**

 

_(Sat 1559pm)  
Hello to you to Schitty And what do u mean?_

 

 **(Sat 1608pm)  
** **Conor says u been texting someone and have a grin each time your phone goes. Acting like a teenage girl**

  

_(Sat 1609pm)  
Conor should mind his own business_

 

**(Sat 1616pm)**   
**So what's her name**

 

 **(Sat 1618pm)  
** **Is that why u dumped nicole**

 

_(Sat 1629pm)_   
_1)  it just a friend and 2 u know why I dumped nicole u never liked her anyway_

**(Sat 1632pm)**   
**U deserve better, so this person is just a friend?**

 

_(Sat 1634pm)  
Yes Allison, he is just a friend_

 

**(Sat 1635pm)**   
**Ok Mikey whatever you say**

 

_(Sat 1641pm)_   
_What did i tell u about calling me mikey_

**(Sat 1645pm)**   
**i am actively chooing to ignore what u told me. Anyway good to see u smile again considering everything, and u seem to be swimming better, Bob says ur times have been better**

 

_(Sat 1647pm)  
Why are u talking to bob?_

 

**(Sat 1706pm)**   
**Because I am the sensible one and when u or conor start to worry him or u pull some shit he gets me to sort it out or at least talk to you. They never told me that when I was asked to train with "the great michael phelps"**

 

 _(Sat 1709pm)  
_ _"the great michael phelps"??_

 

**(Sat 1713pm)**   
**Still not sure about the great part. I mean u didnt even medal at your first olympics unlike me**

 

_(Sat 1716pm)_   
_Come back to me when u have won eight gold medals in 1 olympics schmitty_

 

**(Sat 1724pm)**   
***sticks out tongue***

 

 _(Sat 1735pm)  
_ So does bob know about u and conor

 

**(Sat 1736pm)**   
**Not yet and u aint telling him**

 

_(Sat 1738pm)  
Going to cost you_

 

**(Sat 1739pm)**   
**Ill buy the first round tonite, you still coming? Or are you gonna be texting?**

 

_(Sat 1745pm)  
Shut up Gonna need more_

 

**(Sat 1753pm)**   
**Sucks for u cause that's all you are getting**

 

_(Sat 1754pm)_   
_What happend to the sweet schmitty i use to know_

 

**(Sat 1809pm)**   
**Still sweet just not to you**

**(Sat 1810pm)**   
**See you tonite Mikey X**

 

_(Sat 1811pm)  
Later schmitty_

 

**Sunday 25th of september**

 

(Sun 1708pm)  
I survived

 

_(Sun 1709pm)  
How was it?_

 

(Sun 1711pm)  
Hell but we talked he is back at hotel, he is taking me out to lunch tomorrow afternoon and then I am dropping him of at airport tomorrow

 

 _(Sun 1712pm)  
_ But it is sorted?

 

(Sun 1714pm)  
we talked about his work, uni, how the Gators are performing this season, if i have defected over to the Ravens. He asked me how my mum was. Small talk, akward not sure what to think

 

 _(Sun 1717pm)  
_ _Wait Ravens? Youre studying in Bmore?_

 

(Sun 1719pm)  
Jeah i thought u knew u, u lve in bmore right. 

 

_(Sun 1721pm)  
Yes so thas why u wanted to meet up?_

 

(Sun 1723pm)  
How else were we gonna meet up not all rich lay abouts who can fly to China whenever they feel like it

 

_(Sun 1724pm)  
I went for work_

 

_(Sun 1725pm)  
 how are u i mean u feel any better?_

 

(Sun 1726)  
Still havent forgiven him but gonna work on that 

 

 _(Sun 1728pm)  
_ _Well take it from me hating your dad only hurts yourself more than it hurts him in the end_

 

(Sun 1731pm)  
U r right about the hating thing! Gonna work on that  going to his for thanksgiving so its a start

 

_(Sun 1732pm)  
Sounds good at least u and ur dad are still talking_

 

(Sun 1734pm)  
Sorry to talk about me again

 

_(Sun 1736pm)  
Its fine like you said i am a rich lay about what else am i gonna do wuth my time_

 

(Sun 1737pm)  
Haha at least ur not one of those rich people who play golf

 

(Sun 1739pm)  
Thanks for listening looks like i owe u another coffee

 

_(Sun 1746pm)_   
_How about buyin me a beer?_

 

_(Sun 1748pm)  
U live on campus?_

 

(Sun 1749pm)  
Dude u sure? What happend to not wanting to meet up? Why the change

 

_(Sun 1751pm)_   
_Yeah I mean don't friends go for drinks? Been told u have been a good influence on me so thought that meeting up in real life will have an even better influence on me._

 

(Sun 1752pm)  
I live near the campus, so u r using me?

 

_(Sun 1758pm)  
Yes, How about Dougherty's Pub tomorrow 2000?_

 

(Sun 1801pm)  
How will I recognise u?

 

_(Sun 1809pm)  
Will wear black orioles hat with black shirt. You?_

 

(Sun 1810pm)  
Greenest shirt u ever seen, think green and then add some more green!

 

_(Sun 1811pm)  
U could always wear ur shoes!_

 

(Sun 1812pm)  
Green shirt AND green shoes?  U got no dress sense at all Mike, looks like i gonna need to teach u a thing or two on what not to wear

 

(Sun 1813pm)  
 I have to go have a date with this badboy. Test tomorrow

 

(Sun 1814pm)

  
 

 

_(Sun 1851pm)_   
_and u r just starting?_

(Sun 1855pm)  
Yes why

 

_(Sun 1856pm)  
Nothing Good luck_

 

(Sun 1859pm)  
Dont need luck, just coffee.

 

_(Sun 1903pm)  
Whatever Ry c u tomorrow_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotel Michael is staying at: http://www.beijingholiday.com/hotel/shangri-la-beijing.html  
> Site with the shoes: http://www.adidas.com/us/jeremy-scott/_/N-1z132gn
> 
> Songs used all by Lil' Wayne  
> \- Get Over
> 
>  The chili con carne was my vegan dinner and it taste a lot better than it looks 
> 
> Thank you to every one for sticking by me while writing this :) I hope it is turning out how you hoped! 
> 
> Last but by no means least: I would like to say another thank you for Natyantunes who made me see sense about what is to come
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, any glaring mistakes u find please let me know!!!


	6. You're Michael Phelps, Like the Michael Phelps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''So all those texts i have been sending you about you being weird for getting up early'' Ryan exhales ''oh fuck'' Ryan says putting his crossing his arms on the table and putting his head on them ''you're Michael Phelps and I send Michael Phelps a youtube video of himself''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this to a friend of mine, who even though she doesnt ship this duo she helped me a lot by just listening!!
> 
> So thank you my dear!!!
> 
>  _Michael_ Ryan  
>  **Allison** Kyle

**Monday 26th of september**

 

(Mon 836am)  
So gonna have to blow off are game tonite

 

(Mon 841am)  
Again? Like were are you

 

(Mon 845am)  
Still in bed, sorry meeting up with Mike later for drinks 

  

(Mon 846am)  
Mike, like a new boyfriend Mike

 

 

 

(Mon 851am)  
Nah just the guy I have been texting 

 

(Mon 852am)   
So let me get this straight you are going to meet up with this guy. You don't even know him

(Mon 853am)  
Point being?

 

(Mon 854am)  
You randomly texted him and know you are going to meet up with him

 

(Mon 855am)  
Still don't see the problem dude

 

(Mon 856am)  
Well just as long as I don't get a call from the police asking me to come identify the body

 

(Mon 857am)  
Touched u care, we are going to a crowded pub and promise I won't go home with him. And he is straight

 

(Mon 859am)   
just don't go falling in love like you did with Samuel.

 

(Mon 900am)  
Ryan I just don't want you to end up back were you where after sam, I mean you weren't yourself . You were in a scary place, just don't want you ending up back there.

 

 

 

 

(Mon 901am)  
i wont i learnt my lesson, i know how to take care of myself Kyle

 

(Mon 902am)  
i know it is just when you fall in love you dont think of the concequences and you're a great guy you deserve someone who loves you back who ist going to use you or has shitload of baggage

(Mon 904am)  
i never realised how much you care *smiley face*

 

(Mon 905am)  
that and i dont need another month of you not leaving the coach and watching The Lake House on repeat or The Notebook

 

(Mon 906am)  
but it TLH is so romantic, they fall in love before even meeting

 

(Mon 907am)  
that never happens in real life. 

 

(Mon 907am)  
pessimist

 

(Mon 908am)  
weirdo - we still on for tomorrow though, kinda need my wingman 

 

(Mon 909am)  
You're buying the first round though

 

(Mon 910am)  
dont i always

 

(Mon 911am)  
Did you have to mention that that was like a year ago

 

(Mon 912am)   
You were seriously fucked up, like it scared me, you weren't yourself

 

(Mon 912am)  
That was different and no worries dude not looking for a boyfriend. And Mike goes to bed early and gets up at like 5 I have never been up at 5

 

(Mon 913am)   
The horror, either way be careful and don't do anything I wouldt do

 

(Mon 914am)  
No amount of alcohol is gonna make me want to sleep with a woman and I promise if I do meet anyone I will ask for there name before I sleep with them

(Mon 915am)  
Fuck you Ry 

 

(Mon 915am)  
U wish

 

(Mon 916am)  
See you tomorrow 

 

 

 

 

(Mon 1211pm)  
Fuck yeah 93% !!!

 

_(Mon 1304pm)_   
_For what??_

 

(Mon 1309pm)  
Our business dude

 

_(Mon 1310pm)_   
_Congrats I'll buy you a beer to celebrate_

 

(Mon 1310pm)  
Fuck no, champagne!

 

_(Mon 1311pm)_   
_Not buying you champagne_

 

(Mon 1312pm)  
*sticks out tongue* you like rich you can afford champagne dude

 

_(Mon 1313pm)_   
_Might buy you some peanuts to go with your beer_

 

(Mon 1314pm)  
Yay i wont go to bed hungry tonite

 

_(Mon 1315pm)_   
_That's my good deed for the day_

(Mon 1315pm)  
You're too kind

 

 

 

_(Mon 1517pm)_   
_Boring day_

 

(Mon 1518pm)  
What do you want me to do?

 

_(Mon 1519pm)_   
_tell me a story? Anything to distract me from this meeting before i start pelting the guy with grapes_

(Mon 1531pm)  
What is it about?

 

_(Mon 1532pm)_   
_Not CoD or Lil Wayne_

(Mon 1543pm)  
Poor you have class

 

_(Mon 1544pm)_   
_I distracted you?? You owe me_

 

(Mon 1554pm)  
Sorry cant I am in class have utill 630 so prob wont speak to you until then

 

_(Mon 1555pm)_   
_Youre such a good student_

(Mon 1556pm)  
Who said i wasnt?

 

 

 

 

**(Mon 1904pm)  
** **Enjoy your date tonite**

 

_(Mon 1905pm)  
_ _I dont have a date tonite_

 

_(Mon 1905pm)  
_ _How did you know i was going out tonite_

 

_(Mon 1906pm)  
_ _Let me guess conor_

 

**(Mon 1907pm)  
** **Then why are you acting like you have a date**

**(Mon 1908pm)  
** **Conor says you shaved and are wearing that black tshirt, the one that assentuates your arms and you were really happy today at training even though bob gave you killer butterfly sets**

 

_(Mon 1909pm)  
_ _I like the butterfly_

 

**(Mon 1913pm)  
** **You didnt even give bob sass like at all**

 

_(Mon 1914pm)  
_ _It is called respecting youre elders_

 

**(Mon 1915pm)  
** **Bob gonna be real pleased you called him old**

 

_(Mon 1916pm)  
_ _Speaking of respecting you're elders_

 

**(Mon 1918pm)  
** **I respect Bob. But like I said this guy is having a good effect on you, you havent been yourself You still never told me what happend before nationals but since this texting you are a whole lot nicer to hang out with. so tell him thank you.**

 

_(Mon 1921pm)  
_ _I have been a douche, sorry *sad face*_

 

**(Mon 1922pm)  
 **You have been but good to have you** He does know who he is meeting right?**

 

_(Mon 1923pm)  
Nope_

 

 **(Mon 1925pm)  
** **So this guy thinks he is going out for a quiete drink and he is gonna be stuck with you**

 

 _(Mon 1926pm)  
_ _You think you are so funny, just wait till i tell conor about who you use to have a crush on._

 

 **(Mon 1927pm)  
** ***blows kiss* you wouldnt dare, remember phelps i know secrets about u 2.  i have to go conor is cooking and I think he burnt the pasta**

 

 _(Mon 1928pm)  
_ _*scared face* bye schmitty enjoy your burnt pasta_

 

 **(Mon 1923pm)  
** **Enjoy your "non date" MP x**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Mon 1949pm)  
On my way see you in ten

 

 _(mon 2003pm)  
_ _Got the beer in, bartender gave me weird look though when i ordered them_

 

 _(Mon 2004pm)  
_ _hope you like guinness_

_(Mon 2005pm)_   


_(Mon 2014pm)  
_ _You still coming?_

 

(Mon 2015pm)  
look around the room

 

 _(Mon 2016pm)  
_ _okay but still dont see anyone in a green shirt_

 

(Mon 2017pm)  
well i kinda see someone wearing exactly the same thing as you are wearing

(Mon 2018pm)  
and he looks like fucking michael phelps

(Mon 2019pm)  
so please tell me if you see him

(Mon 2019pm)  
because he is the only one wearing the clothes you said you would be wearing

 

 _(Mon 2020pm)  
_ _yeah i should have mentioned that i am kinda Michael Phelps_

 

(Mon 2022pm)  
For real

 

 _(Mon 2023pm)  
_ _For real i will even wave to prove it_

 

(Mon 2024pm)  
Fuck i might need a moment before coming in

 

 _(Mon 2024pm)  
_ _you okay?_

 

 

''Yeah I am fine'' Ryan stammers standing holding his skateboard in his hand as he walks up to Michael ''It just that...''  
  
''You hadn't expected me to be Michael Phelps'' Michael laughs ''You look like you have seen a ghost''

Michael pulls out a chair and Ryan sits down not making eyecontact with Michael 

''Here'' Michael says handing Ryan the glass of beer ''Looks like you need it''

''Thanks'' Ryan mutters blushing ''I ehm...you're Michael Phelps, Like _the_ Michael Phelps!''  
  
''Sorry I didn't tell you'' Michael smiles taking a sip of his beer ''but I kinda liked talking without the pressure of having to be Michael Phelps''

Ryan finishes his beer in one gulp ''Gonna need another one''

Michael smiles and flags over the waitress ''Two more of these'' he requests pointing towards the glasses ''and some wiskey'' she nods and picks up Ryan's empty glass and heads back over to the bar.

''So  all those texts i have been sending you about you being weird for getting up early'' Ryan exhales ''oh fuck'' Ryan groans putting his crossing his arms on the table and putting his head on them ''you're Michael Phelps and I send Michael Phelps a youtube video of himself'' he mummbles barely audible  
  
MIchael chuckles ''thought that was pretty funny although you did hurt me with the whole golf thing. I quite like golf''  
  
Ryan just makes a sound resembling sobbing ''I am gonna go now'' he stammers pushing he chair back

''Why'' Michael asks looking confused putting his hand on Ryan's arm ''I was joking about the golf''

''I..'' Ryan sits back down but Michael doesnt remove his hand ''Fuck''

''It's okay, like seriously I mean we can still be friends right''

Ryan nods ''I'd like that, so you're not angry at everything i said'' 

Michael shakes his head and puts up his hand for a fistbump and Ryan returns it looking a little bit more relaxed.

''So you like Lil' Wayne, what is your favourit album'' Michael asks trying to break the ice some more as the waitress brings over their drinks

''Ehm i am normally not allowed to ask but your Michael Phelps right?'' the waitress asks

Michael nods ''Want a picture?'' the waitress nods pulling out her phone ''Ehm Ry would you mind?'' Michael asks looking over at Ryan.

Ryan nods and takes the phone almost dropping it ''Sorry'' he mumbles looking up at the waitress who looks like she could kill him at any moment. The waitress leans in close and Ryan gets a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach but chooses to ignore it taking the picture instead and handing the phone back to the waitress.

''Thanks'' she smiles to Michael ignoring Ryan ''if you need anything just let me know''

''Will do'' Michael replies and takes a sip of beer as the waitress walks back to the bar ''Sorry about that, it kinda happens. Don't really like it but...'' Michael remakrs shrugging.

''So favourite Lil' Wayne album'' Michael inquires looking over at Ryan

 ''Has to be The Carter III'' Ryan takes a sip of his wiskey and pulls a face ''Dude you actually like this'' 

Michael shrugs ''I though when in an Irish pub''  
  
''Drink piss'' Ryan laughs as Michael takes a sip and makes a face and spits the dark liquid back into the glass

''Okay that is just plain gross'' MIchael says whipping his face with the back of his hand ''never drinking that ever again''  
  
''Just stick to champagne'' Ryan laughs

Michael rolls his eyes ''If you want me to buy you champagne I will buy you champagne. Don't say I don't know how to look after my dates...friends'' 

''Date?'' Ryan asks 

''Meant friend, stupid Allie, she thought i was getting ready for a date''

''My friend Kyle thought the same'' Ryan smiles ''but I do know this is by no means a date. You're not even my type. You're way to freakily shapped'' Ryan finishes laughing dogging Michaels hand

''Thanks''  Michael laughs ''Dont get me wrong but....'''

''I am way to good looking for you?'' Ryan smirks

MIchael pushes Ryan.

''I was gonna say that I am.....''  
  
''To old for me'' Ryan adds

Mchael raises and eyebrow and looks over at Ryan ''What happend to the oh fuck your Michael Phelps fangirl impression''

Ryan smiles ''Dude that was so ten minutes ago, and i have already ridiculed you over text so might aswell do it in person''

''Good, because i kinda dont want you to change now you know it is me''  
  
Ryan puts up his hand ''Scouts honour''  
  
Michael takes off his hat and runs his hands through his hair ''Now there is just one very important thing we need to discuss because it might stand in our way of becoming good friends''

''You smelling of chlorine'' Ryan ventures

''I prefer the fangirl impression'' Michael sighs   
  
Ryan pats Michael's head ''Continue, promise to look at you in awe and tell you how brilliant you ever 5 seconds''

''Tha Carter III is not the best Lil Wayne album''  
  
Ryan crosses his arms and sits back in the chair ''Oh really and what proof have you got that it isn't his best album''  
  
Michael pulls out his phone ''Well there is the small matter of....oh fuck i kinda forgot my headphones'' 

Ryan pats his pockets ''I forgot mine aswell''

Michael puts back on his hat ''Looks like we have to go back to mine to settle this'' he replies pulling out his wallet to pay for the drinks

 ''Your place'' Ryan asks in disbelief

MIchael nods ''No way i am going near a frathouse and i have to prove a point, i don't like losing''  
  
Ryan picks up his skateboard ''I never would have known''

''Really regretting telling you to act normal around me'' Michael jokes as they head out into the street 

''God it is cold'' Ryan says jumping up and down for warmth

''And it is only going to get colder'' Michael informs Ryan as he starts heading down the street  ''It's not far, a few minutes walk and I have coffee''

''Jeah'' Ryan replies ''So you grew up here'' Ryan asks stuffing one of his hands in his pockets and trails behind Michael ''Never wanted to live anywhere else?''

MIchael slows down his pace to match Ryan's ''Lived in Michigan for a while  but apart from that always lived here, don't want to live anywhere else. What about you'' Michael asks stopping at the traffic light and leaning against a lampost

''Born upstate New York, moved to Daytona Beach Florida now moved up here for college. Plan to move back home once I am done''

Michael nods ''Does the rest of your family live down there'' 

''Yep, my mum and my dad...''

Ryan lets out a sigh ''My whole family lives in Florida, dont think anyone of them will ever leave'' 

Michael and Ryan walk along the harbor in silence. Michael filling the silence every once in a while telling Ryan something about the building or how it is somehow tied to his past.

''And here lives _the_ Michael Phelps'' Michael muses as he stops infront of his condo ''With his two dogs and housemate who spends more time at his girlfriends than he does here''

Ryan lets out a whistle ''Nice, pool?'' 

Michael shakes his head ''A pool makes me think of swimming, swimming makes me think of Bob and well when I get home I dont want to think of Bob especially not when I bring someone home with me after a night out''

''Ah yes i can imagine''  Ryan laughs as Michael opens his front door to be greeted by Stella and Herman

''And these two idiots are Stella and Herman'' Michael squats to pat Herman and Stella on the head ''Don't worry they are to hyper or lazy to do anything more than lick your face''

''Carter won't be happy when he smells other dogs on me'' Ryan jokes as Stella starts jumping up against him ''Hello girl'' he whispers bending down and patting her head ''Aren't you gorgeous'' she licks his face and Ryan just lets out a loud laugh ''Nice to meet you too''

''She was a rescue'' Michael tells Ryan as he heads into the kitchen throwing his hat on a pile of bags in the corner of the hall. Ryan pets Herman and follow Michael into the kitchen ''Seriously who would want to get rid of such a gorgeous dog''

Michael grabs some coffee mugs ''Don't know but i fell in love the moment i met her. Do you take your coffee black'' Michael asks Ryan as Ryan takes a seat at the kitchen island in the middle of the kitchen.

''Black and strong'' Ryan replies watching Michael make the coffee ''So were is Conor tonight?''  
  
''He is at Allison's most likely giving her foodpoisoning I am just going to get my laptop, if the coffee is ready feel free to pour yourself a cup''

Ryan just watches as Michael goes into the livingroom having to physically tell himself not tos stair at Michael's ass. He just focusses on the clock on the wall instead. 

''So you may think Carter III is the best album but i am gonna prove you wrong'' Michael tells Ryan as he down next to Ryan.

Ryan nods ''Ehm your coffee machine has just started beeping'' Ryan nudges Michael when he realises Michael hasn't heard it

'Here'' Michael says typing in his password and giving Ryan his laptop ''get youtube up and i will let you listen to why i think Rebirth is the best album''

Ryan pulls over the laptop as Michael gets up to pour in the coffee, he smiles when he sees that, just like him, Michael's desktop background is a picture of his mum and sisters. 

Michael sets down the cups of coffee and sits on the stool next to Ryan ''So i never got you any peanuts, shall i order pizza'' 

Ryan looks up from the laptop ''Sure''

''What do you want?'' Michael asks pulling out his phone.

''Pepperoni'' Ryan replies ''Do you need me to look up the number'' Ryan asks pointing at the laptop

''Nah got them on speeddial, ate my way through way to many pizza's over the years'' 

MIchael holds the phone to his ear as he taps his finger on the counter ''Hi Steph Mike here could I have two of my usual and perhaps some cheesybread? Awesome thanks''

Ryan shakes his head ''How often do you eat pizza''

''Once every two days'' Michael answers ''Now Rebirth is fucking off the wall so you better bring some good arguments''

Ryan pulls the laptop back over to himself ''Bro did you like fall on your head or banged your head on the wall during backstroke?  Carter III is like the holy grale of rap''

''Ok'' Michael remarks ''please inform me why you think it is the best album''  
  
''Oh first of all it is common knowledge and second of all it sold like a million records within the first week of its release and...and'' Ryan says getting excited ''it went triple-platinum no only that but Lollipop won a Grammy Award, a BET Award, and an MTV VMA''

''Okay so maybe it is kinda good'' Michael concedes ''but Rebirth still has one of his best songs of all time. I mean Drop the world has the best lyrics''

 ''Drop the world is pretty good'' Ryan smiles ''Draw'' he asks holding out his hand

Michael shakes Ryan's hand ''You do know your stuff''

Ryan smiles sheepishly ''I kinda googled the album when you were getting the coffee''

Michael lets out a loud laugh and shakes his head 

''What you really think i just know that like off the top of my head''

''Yes because i  believe in you and believe you were mad enough to know this'' 

Ryan gives Michael a dig.

''Thanks for listening to me all those weeks. I mean you probably had better things to do'' he says with a serious face ''just so you know it helped a lot''

''No really i didn't mind I mean I know what it is like. And i had some stuff going on myself so was good to keep my mind off some stuff going on with my family''

Michael plays with his phone ''So i was thinking, and please don't read anything into this, you have a picture of me so i was wondering I kinda need a contact picture of you.'' 

''Dude you want a picutere of me''

Michael looks back down at his phone ''I mean if you don't want to, it is cool just you know...''  
  
''Are you blushing'' Ryan smirks nudging Michael's elbow

''No'' Michael stammers getting up from the stool ''Forget it, listen the pizza is gonna be here in about fifteen minutes want to play some call of duty

''Jeah'' Ryan exclaims jumping off the stool ''Prepare to have your ass kicked''

Michael walks into the next room folllowed by Ryan ''Have heard that before'' he chuckles pulling out the controllers and tossing Ryan one from the spot on the coach Ryan has sat down in.

''Yeah well know I know you ain't some sad old lay-a-bout gonna give you a serious ass kicking''

Michael sits down next to Ryan brushing his arm against Ryan's. Ryan shifts a little bit putting more distance between him and Michael. 

Michael starts up the game ''Best of three?''

Ryan nods ''Prepare to go down Michael''

''I don't lose at anything, like ever'' Michael retorts

Ryan shakes his head ''We both know that that is not true just press play and prepare to be annihilated''

 

 

''Hi'' Conor greets Ryan and Michael as his comes into the room ''so i was wondering if you were being murdered or what with all the shooting going on''

''Huh'' Michael asks not looking way from the screen ''Fuck'' he exclaims when Ryan wins for the third time in a row since Michael's last win.

''Hi'' Ryan says standing up holding out his hand ''I am Ryan, you must be Conor''

''Hi'' Conor smiles shaking Ryan's hand ''how did you know who I was''

''Mike told me about you'' Ryan answer ''but only all good stuff i swear''

''Sweet'' Conor looks at the table ''looks like Michael has showed you the extent of his culinary skills''

Michael flips Conor off ''Says the guy who burnt pasta''

''At least I attempt at cooking'' he jokes back ''the only thing this guy can make without messing up is toast, ramen and coffee''

Michael rolls his eyes ''Only reason you started cooking was to impress Allison''  
  
Conor shakes his head ''I am off to bed, Bob is planning on another round of killer sets so if I were you i would get to bed. Nice to meet you Ryan hope he wasnt too much of a problem''

  
  
''Sorry about that'' Michael says once Conor has left the room ''lets just say i am glad my friends have stuck by me these last few months. Conor moved in because he was worried but Allison got a lot of crap and not sure how he feels about that now they are dating''  
  
''How come'' Ryan asks sitting back down.

Michael shakes his head ''A lot of crap happend and I don't deal very well with crap so wasn't very nice to people who were trying to help.''

Ryan taps the side of his knee ''But you're good now right?''  
  
''Yes'' 

''Good'' Ryan replies and Michael can tell he is genuinely happy ''and if you need to talk I am your man''

Michael nods playing with the cord of his controller avoiding Ryan's gaze. There is a uncomfratable silence between them until Ryan breaks the silence.

''So you better get to bed Mike or you will probably drown tomorrow. Is Bob really that evil'' Ryan nudges Stella who had fallen a sleep on his lap and stands up.

Michael follows Ryan into the hall ''Nah he is fine. Will never admit it but if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here'' 

Ryan picks up his skateboard ''I will text you tomorrow, perhaps another round of Call of Duty? I will give you a chance to attempt to beat me''

''Sure Ry, next time I will kick your ass''

Ryan hovers infront of the front door ''So'' he muses ''thanks for the beer and the pizza. Was a good evening, even though the beginning wasn't quite as I expected''

''I had a good time too'' Michael turns the lock on the door opening it ''We should meet up again''

''Jeah'' Ryan beams holding up his hand for a high five.  

''I forgot your 21'' Michael laughs high fiving Ryan ''Here'' Michael says taking a coat from the coat rack ''don't want you getting a cold''

''Thanks MIke'' Ryan says taking the coat and stepping out into the street.

Ryan turns to face Michael  ''If you need to talk I hope you know that i am here, you know even if it is just to talk or have someone tell you to stop being  dick.  Or just someone who just listens.  God that sounded so cheesy''

''I know'' Michael smiles looking at Ryan ''sorry i have to kick you out so early''

Ryan shrugs ''At least I know now why you get up at five, was really worried you were a little bit weird''

Michael attempts to give Ryan a dig but Ryan catches Michael's arm causing Michael to tumble forward and being in kissing distance from Ryan. ''Dude you okay....'' but Ryan is cut short by Michael's lips crashing into his. 

Once Michael realises what he has done he pulls back turning pale white ''Sorry'' he stammers ''not sure what i was thinking''

Ryan just stares at him not saying a word

''Ry you okay'' Michael asks once he composes himself a bit more

''Yeah ehm better go speak to you tomorrow'' Ryan mutters sounding startled ''bye'' he turns and walks down the path into the street.

Michael watches Ryan skateboard down the street narrowly missing running into his neighbour. He closes the door and leans his head against it ''Fuck'' breaths out ''Fuck it'' he kicks the door causing Herman, who had followed him out into the hall, to bark.

MIchael turns around to face Herman ''Sorry dude'' he says bending down to pick up Herman ''sorry to scare you'' he says rubbing Herman's head. Herman settles down and Michael carries him into the livingroom.

He sits down and looks at the empty pizza boxes and Ryan's empty coffee mug. He sighs as he falls back into the pillows. His phone beeps on the table and he is half tempted to ignore it but he hopes it is Ryan.

 

 **(Mon 2213pm)  
** **How did it go????**  

 

Michael throws the phone next to him and tries to get up the motivation to move but his attempts are futile.

 

Ryan beelines Kyle when he gets to his house. He slams his bedroomdoor behind him and lets himself fall on the bed ignoring Kyle asking him how it went. Once Kyle has given up asking Ryan digs his phone out of his pocket and deletes Michael's number.

He takes a deep breath and gets up to open his roomdoor to beckon Carter. ''Hey boy'' he says when Carter appears at the top of the stairs. Carter licks his face and follows Ryan into the room, Ryan pets Carter as he jumps up onto the bed.  ''You gonna keep me company'' Ryan asks as he strips down to his boxer and gets into bed and Carter lays his head down beside him, clearly aware of his owners destress. He stays awake until he knows Ryan has fallen asleep. 

 

 

**Tuesday 27th of September**

_(Tue 503am)  
Sorry bout last night you okay?_

_(Tue 903am)  
_ _i never meant for it to happen, it just did and hope i didnt freak you out_

 _(Tue 1209am)  
_ _Ry??_

 _(Tue 1944am)  
_ ___I am just worried about you_ _ _

 

 

**Wednesday 28th of September**

_(Wed 1713pm) **  
**__If you want me to stop texting just let me know okay ._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking by me and for your amazing coments.
> 
> I finally figured out were i am taking this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writting this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you like were this story is going
> 
> As for Ryan's green shirt, here is a picture in said clothing item  
> http://ghostwriterao3.tumblr.com/post/94091414763
> 
> The Lake House is an awesome film so not sure if Ry would like this kind of film but this Ryan does  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V02lqEpbk2Y
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes


	7. You don't know what you've got till it is gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan doesnt realise how much he needs Michael and the constant texting. But can they go back to theway they were before the kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer to write than i had planned. Sorry hope to get the final chapter up this month

**Thursday 24th of November**

_(Thur 903am)_ _  
__Good luck today with your dad_

 

 

**Friday 25 th of November**

(Fri 1333pm)  
Thanks

 

(Fri1334pm)  
Cant believe you remembered

 

(Fri 1336pm)  
It was fine-ish

 

(Fri 1342pm)  
How was your thanksgiving

 

_(Fri 1344pm)  
good was at my mums, it was interesting to say the least_

(Fri 1351pm)  
Good or bad?  

 

_(Fri 1352pm)  
_ _Ask me in a few weeks_

 

(Fri 1353pm)  
How have you been?

 

_(Fri 1354pm)  
_ _okay still feel guilty about the kiss_

 

(Fri 1354pm)  
Dont be, i should apologize for freaking out

 

(Fri 1355pm)  
i kinda wanted it to happen didnt think it would

 

(Fri 1356pm)  
before i knew who you were that was

 

(Fri 1357pm)  
i kinda got scared of what the kiss could mean

 

_(Fri 1401pm)  
_ _it was never my intention to kiss you when i asked to meet up_

 

_(Fri 1402pm)  
_ _it just felt right, but i understand you were angry at me_

 

(Fri 1404pm)  
confussed, have a really bad record when it comes to dating

 

(Fri 1405pm)  
i think i was protecting myself

 

_(Fri 1406pm)  
from what?_

 

(Fri 1407pm)  
having my heart broken, i kept telling myself that i hadnt fallen for you and then you kissed me and i knew that i just had to go before it was too late before i had fallen head over heels in love with you and reading to much into the kiss i have a habit of doing that

 

(Fri 1421pm)  
i have freaked you out havent i

 

_(Fri 1423pm)  
_ _was just trying to work out why you thought you had to go. I made the first move_

 

(Fri 1425pm)  
my last relationship left me in pretty bad shape

 

(Fri 1426pm)  
the shoes were me doing retailtherapy after spending a month on the couch after he dumped me

 

(Fri 1427pm)  
he messed me up pretty bad

 

(Fri 1439pm)  
you didnt do anything wrong

 

_(Fri 1440pm)  
_ _apart from the kiss_

 

(Fri 1445pm)  
i quite liked the kiss

 

(Fri 1447pm)  
and i missed your pointless texts

 

_(Fri 1449pm)  
_ _my texts are never pointless and i missed your texts too_

 

(Fri 1451pm)  
thanks didnt realise how much i liked them until you stopped texting

 

(Fri 1452pm)  
this feels weird texting you knowing who you are

 

_(Fri 1453pm)  
_ _we could keep doing it and forget about the kiss_

 

(Fri 1455pm)  
do you want to forget about the kiss?

 

_(Fri 1455pm)  
_ _no do you_?

 

(Fri 1456pm)  
No cant stop thinking about it. Can we hang out first you know, i like to spend more time with you and see how it goes. My sister and I talked and I released that I do really like you, didnt say who you were but I realized that note everyone is out to hurt me.

 

_(Fri 1458pm)  
_ _Sure spending more time together is good, we can do CoD marathons_

 

(Fri 1459pm)  
You dont mind?

 

_(Fri 1502pm)  
_ _no pressure i mean i am still gonna kick your ass though_

 

_(Fri 1503pm)  
i could cook you something_

(Fri 1504pm)  
funny can you cook because toast and ramen is not cooking

 

_(Fri 1506pm)  
_ _allison taught me and conor how to cook_

 

_(Fri 1507pm)  
_ _or we could have pizza_

 

_(Fri 1507pm)  
Icecream !!!_

__

( _Fri 1507pm)  
_ _chunky monkey!!!_

 

(Fri 1508pm)  
dude not all of us can eat 120000 calories a day

 

_(Fri 1509pm)  
Ry nobody can eat 120000 a day, 8000 max_

(Fri 1510pm)  
XD that is not what the news said

 

_(Fri 1512pm)_   
_and you believe everything the news says_

_(Fri 1513pm)_   
_i really missed this_

 

(Fri 1514pm)  
me 2

 

_(Fri 1515pm)  
_ _i better go have to be in the pool in 15 and then dinner at mum will text you tomorrow_

_(Fri 1516pm)_   
_go practice your gaming you are going to need it_

 

(Fri 1517pm)  
i really hope training hurts

 

_(Fri 1518pm)_   
_*ignoring that comment*_

(Fri 1619pm)  
Bye bye Mike

 

 

 

**Saturday 26th of November**

(Sat 906am)  
Morning you still at the pool?

 

(Sat 917am)  
win any gold medals today

 

_(Sat 933am)_   
_good to have you back XD Herm missed your texts_

 

(Sat 936am)  
how is herm and conor

 

_(Sat 942am)_   
_conor is good herm lazy as ever how is carter_

 

(Sat 944am)  
Carter is good althoug ate one of my trainers but he is fine now although been banned from going near my shoes so i was thinking you should teach me how to cook

 

(Sat 945am)  
so thinking you should teach me how to cook when i get back to bmore

 

_(Sat 947am)  
sure getting sick of pizza?_

 

(Sat 953am)  
haha yeah and kinda realised it might be handy to know how to cook and my mum is coming to vist and i dont want her to think all i eat is pizza and ramen

 

(Sat 954am)  
you teach me how to cook and i teach you how to skateboard

 

_(Sat 957am)_   
_and then you can explain to bob why i cant compete in london_

 

(Sat 959am)  
yeah cause it is not like you have 14 other gold medals if you dont win any in london

 

_(Sat 1003am)_   
_technicqlly but lost one so only have 13_

(Sat 1004am)  
how

 

_(Sat 1007am)_   
_long story #WhatHappensInAthensStaysInAthens_

 

(Sat 1008am)  
no you're gona have to tell me now

 

_(Sat 1014am)_   
_two words: ouzo and inge de bruijn_

(Sat 1014am)  
that is 5 words

 

(Sat 1015am)  
gonna need more

 

_(Sat 1021am)_   
_there was this photoshoot with me and inge, lot of flirting ended up in a bar way too much ouzo cant remember much after that, woke up in her room minus a medal. no where to be found neither one of us knows what happend to the medal_

(Sat 1022am)  
hahaah XD like for real

 

_(Sat 1023am)_   
_for real_

(Sat 1025am)  
so is it true what they say about swimmers? all those rumours

 

_(Sat 1026am)_   
_depends what rumours you mean_

(Sat 1027am)  
like they r the horniest athletes of the olympics

 

_(Sat 1031am)_   
_pretty much but that could be just the swimmers i know and the fact our events are one of the ones first over so more time to go "wild"_

(Sat 1032am)  
and u r not like that at all?!

 

_(Sat 1033am)_   
_so cooking any ideas on what you want to cook?_

(Sat 1034am)  
smooth very smooth

 

_(Sat 1045am)_   
_okay so maybe when i was 18/19 but not anymore will leave that to Cullen and Nathan  this time around have to be a good example for Allison and Conor. I am like there rolemodel_

(Sat 1046am)  
i knew it!!!!!!!!!

 

_(Sat 1047am)_   
_so now you know i was a horny teenager anything else you want to know?_

(Sat 1048am)  
can i have a think?

 

_(Sat 1049am)_   
_well while you are thinking how that about we get back to discussing this cooking thing_

 

(Sat 1052am)  
what would you suggest

 

_(Sat 1053am)_   
_Pasta cant really go wrong with that and you can buy the sauce ready made_

 

(Sat 1055am)  
dude gotta make the sauce

 

_(Sat 1056am)_   
_why when you can buy it ready made?_

 

(Sat 1100am)  
if u are going to teach me how to cook then you have to do it properery

 

(Sat 1102am)  
*properly

_(Sat 1104am)_   
_fine will teach you how to make pastapasta sauce_

 

_(Sat 1105am)_   
_but i will pass on the skateboarding_

 

(Sat 1111am)  
you are missing out

 

_(Sat 1113am)_   
_teach me it after the olympics_

(Sat 1114am)  
so you really retiring? what are you going to do with all that free time

 

_(Sat 1115am)_   
_play a bit of gold, sleep, do fuck all_

 

_(Sat 1115am)_   
_*golf_

(Sat 1116am)  
obssesed much

 

_(Sat 1117am)_   
_i meant golf_

 

(Sat 1118am)  
sure you did

 

_(Sat 1110am)_   
_believe what ever you want to believe_

 

(Sat 1111am)  
:P me and freud believe you

 

_(Sat 1112am)_   
_*rolls eyes*_

 

_(Sat 1113am)_   
_do you want me to teach you how to cook or not_

(Sat 1115am)  
jeah!!!! will be back in bmore tomorrow evening shall i come over the day after?

 

_(Sat 1117am)_   
_yes :)_

_(Sat 1120am)_   
_will get the stuff to cook see you then!_

 

 

**Sunday 27th of November**

(Sat 1204pm)  
so sitting in airport bored and figured i would annoy an olympian

 

_(Sat 1205pm)_   
_so you have more than one olympian in you contacts_

 

(Sat 1207pm)  
yeah but you are my fave

 

(Sat 1209pm)  
no need to be jealous

 

_(Sat 1214pm)_   
_funny what time do you get in?_

 

(Sat 1216pm)  
like 5

 

_(Sat 1217pm)_   
_so need me to distract you?_

(Sat 1219pm)  
if it is not too much trouble should start studying for exams but dont want to

 

_(Sat 1231pm)_   
_so not sure how i am gonna distract you._

(Sat 1232pm)  
what do you do when you are bored?

 

_(Sat 1233pm)_   
_too lazy to be bored_

(Sat 1234pm)  
Fine will distract myself

 

_(Sat 1235pm)_  
 _Sorry :( _trying to babysit - Cant multitask__  
  
  
(Sat 1238pm)  
Just think of something for next time i am bored!!

 

_(Sat 1245pm)_   
_XD_

_(Sat 1304pm)  
Let me know when you are home!  _

 

(Sat 1905pm)  
home gonna get food and sleep!!

 

_(Sat 1906pm)  
_ Night Ry  :)

 

 

 

 

 

**Monday 28th of November**

(Mon 807am)  
Got to spend all day studying so speak to you later 

_(Mon 834am)_   
_Cant wait!!_

 

_(Mon 1626pm)_   
_still raining want me to pick you up??_

 

(Mon 1629pm)  
depends what kinda car do you drive

 

_(Mon 1632pm)_   
_range rover hse1 white_

 

(Mon 1634pm)  
impressive you are allowed to come pick me up address is Camden Street 1134 text when you are out front!

 

_(Mon 1635pm)_   
_i am honored that u approve of car will be there in 15_

 

 

"Just put your coat wherever" Michael says opening the front door and being greeted by Stella "hello girl this is Ryan you remember Ry"

"How have you been" Ryan asks petting Stella "have you been nice to my boy Herm" Stella just licks his face and Ryan grimaces.

"Would you like a drink" Michael asks as Ryan follows him into the kitchen and sits on one of the bar stools "Whatever i don't mind" Ryan says fiddling with the mobile-phone charger. 

"I have mountain dew left over from when i was babysitting my niece" Michael says looking at the contents of his fridge.

"You gave your niece mountain dew" Ryan asks shocked. Michael laughs when he sees Ryan's expression "My sister pretty much had the same reaction when he found out but part from that i am a kinda alright uncle"

"Mountain dew but if i get hyper it is your own fault" Ryan says a Michael pours two glasses and hands one of them to Ryan "So" Michael says after he takes a sip "I found a really good recipe my sister swears by it. I made it the other day for my mum and she was impressed" Michael gives Ryan the recipe he had printed out.

Ryan studies the recipe with an intense look that is just too much for Michael to cope and he has to remind himself not to do anything that might make Ryan run away again.

"Looks good" Ryan smiles looking back up at Michael who is desperately trying not look like he was checking Ryan out.

"So want to get started and thought we could watch something on ESPN" Michael asks "Or a film" Michael adds quickly when he sees Ryan's look.

"A film is good" he says jumping off the stool "So chef what do you want me to do"

"Well you can start cutting the carrots" Michael says scanning the recipe "and i will start with cutting up the onions." He sits down next to Ryan and they start dicing up the carrots and onions in silence.

"Ryan" Michael asks wiping his eyes with the back of his hand "can i ask you something?"

"Sure" Ryan says putting a piece of carrot into his mouth "ask away"

"Are you worried your mum is gonna start dating and you getting a step-dad" Michael asks

Ryan puts another carrot in his mouth before answering "It doesn't freak me out because she deserves to be loved. I mean it is weird the fact that my mum is dating again but i want her to be happy. It is not my place to tell her she can't date unless she comes home with someone my age then i probably freak out big time. Why is your mum seeing someone?"

Michael starts cutting up the second onion and sighs "If i tell you something will you promise not to tell anybody else" Ryan nods puts down his knife and rest his head on his palm giving Michael his full attention "My mum has been dating Bob"

"As in your coach Bob"

"Yep they told me during Thanksgiving been going out since Easter" Michael just keeps his eyes on the onion "So was a bit awkward at training the other day me and Bob had this big argument. Like worse than usual. Just so fucking angry at him"

"Are you angry at him because he is dating your mum or because he kept it a secret" Ryan eventually asks when he realizes Michael is't going to add anything else.

Michael doesn't answer but just keeps cutting up the onion.

"I understand you feel angry but it is not your place to be angry. They kept it a secret which sucks but it is there life and don't you want the both of them to be happy?"

Michael still doesn't look up at Ryan "Yes but...."

"Are you scared it might change the relationship you have with your mum?" Ryan asks

Michael nods "What if she gets hurt or they break up and.."

"What if they don't" Ryan counters "I have never met your mum but from the interviews I have seen with her she seems like quite a smart levelheaded women"

"She is" Michael smiles

"So i think you don't need to worry that much I think she did think this through"

Michael looks up at Ryan for the first time since the start of the conversation "Thanks kinda been making to big a deal of it. Kinda makes me sound like a brat" Michael replies getting up of the stool and walks over to get a pan to put the onions in.

"Nah i get it you want to protect your mum it is kind of sweet" Ryan replies bringing over the chopping board with the carrots.

"Thanks for listening" Michael leans back against the counter as Ryan puts the onions and carrots into the pan.

"No problem I owed you remember and l like helping people." Ryan places the chopping board on the counter his hand accidentally brushing off Michael's.

Ryan pulls his hand back not meeting Michael's gaze "So chef what s next?"

Michael opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of tomato-puree and mushrooms "We have to add this to the carrots and onions and put it on a low simmer. Will start frying up the minced meat if you cut up the mushrooms'' Michael says handing Ryan the mushrooms. "Or do you need me to show you how you fry minced meat? Michael jokes putting some oil into the pan.

Ryan gives him a playful dig and goes back to the counter where he was sitting ''Can I ask you something now''

''Sure'' Michael says turning down the heat on the stove and faces Ryan

''Are you gay?'' Ryan says blushing ''because you seem to have dated a lot of women and I want to make sure this is not you just trying to find out what it is like to be gay''

Michael shakes his head ''I have dated a lot of women but i have also dated men'' Michael says looking directly at Ryan ''I am bisexual just kinda want to keep that private hence the appearance that I only date women.''

Ryan gives a small nod ''Okay...that is...good to hear i guess''

''I am not playing you, I understand that it might be hard to believe but i really like you. Even before i met you'' Michael resists from leaning over and touching Ryan not sure if their new reestablished friendship would survive that ''I really care about you Ry''

Ryan nods and bites his lip ''I know and I am sorry about this, it is okay if you want to cut and run i wouldn't blame you''

Michael leans back against the counter ''Ry unless you tell me to go I am staying for as long as you want''

Michael takes the mushrooms and adds them to the sauce waiting for Ryan to speak.

''Well i don't want you to go, not yet anyway. I quite like talking to you and spending time so I guess i don't want you to go'' Ryan smiles

''Good now please get back to work we still need the tomatoes for the sauce''  
  
Ryan rolls his eyes ''Your such a slave-driver''

Michael chuckles and  looks at the next step of the recipe when he hears Ryan rapping under his breath.  Michael looks at Ryan who is dicing tomatoes full concentration of his face "Take a picture perv it last longer" Ryan chuckles looking up and giving Michael a subtle wink

"Sorry" Michael mutters blushing turning back around and starts weighing out the pasta and adding it to the water. 

"The sauce is almost finished just have to add in the tomatoes" Michael says after a moment of awkward silence.  "The pasta need another 5 minutes and then we should be ready to eat"

"Jeah" Ryan says bringing over the tomatoes "Here are your tomatoes diced as ordered" 

"Good" Michael smiles pointing at a drawer "Would you mind getting out the cutlery"

Ryan opens the drawer "So that is how you make pasta?" Ryan asks 

"Basically you just have to add these in" he says pointing to the tomatoes "and make sure not to overcook it. If bubbles start to appear in the sauce then the heat is on too high. I put in some Italian herbs and some pepper for extra taste" 

"Got it so cook onions and carrots, fry mince, add together with tomato puree, add tomatoes and herbs and cook but not let it bubble" Ryan says counting the steps of his fingers.

"Don't forget the pasta" Michael says pointing to the pot of pasta "Boil the water and add in pasta and boil it again"  
  
"Throw sauce over pasta, add cheese and eat" Ryan smiles finishing off his list "Dude this is fucking easy" he holds up a hand. Michael rolls his eyes but returns the high five.

Michael takes out two plates and checks the pasta "See" he shows Ryan "it kinda soft but not too soft". Ryan takes the piece of pasta and puts it in his mouth before spitting it back into the sink "It burnt my fucking tongue" he says sticking out his tongue for Michael to see.

"Poor you" Michael says taking out the colander and pouring the pasta into it "Who would have thought something that has just come out of a pot of boiling water would be hot".

Ryan flips him off and fills a glass of water and drinks it down in one go "Dude you are so sympathetic" he says with a playful smile.

"Sorry" Michael laughs "what would have been the correct response?" he asks dividing the pasta onto two plates.

"You should have asked if I wanted you to kiss it better" Ryan replies with a grin.

 "What" Michael looks up at Ryan 

"I want to kiss you. Do you want to kiss me?"   
  
Michael nods vigorously

''Good'' Ryan laughs closing the space between them ''because you are gonna kiss me and this time i promise i won't run away''

Michael leans into Ryan ''Are you sure'' he says trying not to sound to eager.

''Just shut up and kiss me Phelps'' Ryan says giving Michael a slow and sexy smile causing dimples in his cheek. He takes hold of Michael's hands and places them on his hips lacing his arms around Michael's neck. 

Michael leans in and feels a shiver running down his spine when his lips touch Ryan's. Ryan opens his mouth to let Michael's tongue in and gives a small moan when Michael runs his hands up his back.  Michael pulls Ryan in closer before breaking the kiss with a smile. "Hi" he smiles

"Hi" Ryan says smiling back as Michael rest his head against Ryan's

"You good?" Michael asks and Ryan nods 

"Still not going anywhere" he says kissing Michael's lips again "But we should eat and perhaps some more making out" Ryan says with a smile causing Michael's heart to beat faster.

"Sounds good" 

"Just so you know" Ryan says pulling away "I am counting this as our first date"

"If i had know that I would have worn something better for the occasion" Michael says looking down at his black t-shirt and jeans"

"Nope you look good" Ryan says checking Michael out as he backs into the living-room "but i feel you should bring in the dinner"

Michael laughs and pours the sauce over the pasta before throwing cheese over the final creation "I hope it tastes good" Michael says bringing it it "what would you like to drink?"

"Wine" Ryan replies "You have wine right?"

"No?" Michael says "i have beer"

Ryan shakes his head "I will have some water"

"I'll get the water you choose a film" Michael says pointing to the DVD's. 

When Michael returns Ryan is putting a DVD into the DVD player "I chose Finding Nemo, you seriously need to get better DVD's"  Ryan says sitting back down on to the couch.

Michael laughs "Sorry for my bad taste in DVD's, does this mean the end of us" he asks sitting down as close as possible next to Ryan

"Just means I am going to have to educate you on what good films are, you are so lucky to have me as your boyfriend" Ryan says tasting the pasta and making an approving sound putting a big spoonful of pasta into his mouth.

"Boyfriend?" Michael says trying to hold back a smile 

Ryan nods "I don't kiss everyone like that, you okay with me being your boyfriend?" he asks.

Michael answers him with a kiss "So what made you change your mind" Michael asks pulling away.

"I don't know it kinda just felt right and I kinda really want to be with you" Ryan says blushing "And i really missed you when we weren't texting".

"I missed you too and I kinda really want to be with you to" Michael smiles kissing Ryan again.

"Good" Ryan pulls away "Now be quiet I am gonna start the movie" 

 

**Tuesday 29th of November**

(Tue 800am)  
so gonna have to study for like the next few days and then exams so gonna turn of mobile to concentrate but want to meet up after exams?

 

_(Tue 1103am)_   
_Sure good luck!! let me know if you need anything_

(Tue 1406pm)  
will do! and cant stop thinking about u! not helping with studying though

_(Tue 1409pm)_   
_same_

(Tue 1411pm)  
wait you cant stop thinking about yourself? Weirdo

_(Tue 1413pm)_   
_i was thinking about you Ry hit my head off the wall when doing backstroke because i was thinking of you_

(Tue 1415pm)  
Well you cant be blamed I am to good not fantasise about 24/7

  
_(Tue 1417pm)_   
_go study Ry_

 

 

**Friday 2nd of December**

_(Fri 1708pm)_   
_you still alive havent heard anything in a while_

 

(Fri 2008pm)  
no :P  been stuck in my room studying first exam on monday and then two on wednesday   Want to meet up for drinks on wednesday? that or have you a competition? 

 

_(Fri 2009pm)_   
_no swimming free to see you!!!_

 

 

**Thursday 8th of December**

(Thur 734am)  
Hope you had a good swim! Thank you for last night had a great time!!

 

_(Thur 908am)_   
_me 2 when can i see you again?_

(Thur 911am)  
Mum is in town for two days wants to see were i live so next week?

_(Thur 912am)_   
_okay :D - gonna cook for her?_

(Thur 934am)  
yes wish me luck

_(Thur 935am)_   
_text me if you need anything_

 

(Thur 1137am)  
sorry for the lack of text spam, uni is kicking my ass!

 

_(Thur 1203pm)_   
_:P how dare they!! perhaps good should focus on olympics  they are next year  in case you didnt know_

(Thur 1205pm)  
i study you go and train so you can win more gold! 

_(Thur 1207pm)_   
_XD_

 

**Sunday** **10th of December**

(Sun 1245pm)  
So how good are you at making things?

 

_(Sun 1247pm)_   
_Better at breaking things_

(Sun 1246pm)  
??

 

_(Sun 1253pm)_   
_World records XD_

 

(Sun 1255pm)  
Excuse me while i die laughing

 

(Sun 1256pm)  
I got a new wardrobe and wanted to know if you would come and help me make it

 

_(Sun 1259pm)_   
_Why?_

 

(Sun 1301pm)  
Kyle is at girlfriends and my other roommate is at college 

 

(Sun 1301pm)  
and because you are my boyfriend

 

_(Sun 1303pm)_   
_that is not why people have boyfriends Ry_

(Sun 1304pm)  
whatever will you come help me or not?  Pizza is on me

 

_(Sun 1304pm)_   
_Deal see you in 10_

(Sun 1305pm)  
Is there nothing you wouldnt do for pizza

  
_(Sun 1306pm)_   
_Up until now no...._

 

(Sun 1306pm)  
that is really good to know >D

 

 

''Hi'' Ryan smiles pulling Michael into a hug ''you look good'' he runs his hands up Michael's back getting goosebumps from Michael's breath on his neck.

''Missed you'' Michael says as Ryan pulls away to get Carter to stop jumping up against Michael. Michael bends down and pets Carter on the head ''Hi nice to meet you'' Carter licks his face and Michael wipes he face with the back of his hand. Ryan closes the door and shows Michael were the living-room is.

''It is...'' Michael says surveying what Ryan had just called the living-room ''quaint'' is the only thing that Michael can think of.

Ryan shakes his head laughing ''I have heard it called a lot of things but never that''

''It looks like hell'' Michael says looking at the shock-able amount of beer cans and pizza boxes and is worried about what Ryan's room is going to look the same

''Want a drink'' Ryan asks making his way towards the kitchen

''Just a bottle of water for me, Bob will kill me if I have a drink'' Michael answers. 

Ryan returns with a two bottles of water ''How will he know'' he asks handing one of them to Michael

''Oh he will know he always knows'' Michael shakes his head ''Whenever i fuck up Bob just kinda knows before i even tell him''  
  
''Sucks'' 

Michael shrugs ''I am use to it, can't remember it not being like that''

''And now he is not just your coach but he kinda is dating your mum. Did you give him the if you mess with my mum talk?'' Ryan asks making quotation mark gestures with his fingers

''I told him if he broke her heart she would most likely kill him and then i will drown him'' Michael chuckles ''My mum knows how to take care of herself''

''Well one of these days my mum is going to start dating. But you know as long as she is happy that is all that matters''  
  
Michael nods and takes a sip of water ''So this wardrobe, we gonna do this or what?''  
  
''Jeah'' Ryan smiles ''My bedroom is upstairs,  first door on the right. The one with the Nirvana poster.  Just have to get some supplies''  
  
Michael nods and makes his way up the stairs bracing himself for Ryan's room.   He opens the door and is pleasantly surprised to find that Ryan's room unlike the living-room is immaculately organised, clean and perfectly color-coordinated.  He has pictures of, what Michael assumes is, his family and friends.  He has a desk that is neatly organised and his college books are arranged by height on a bookshelf above the desk. Everything has a place and Michael feels at home straight away. He sits down on the chair at the desk spinning it slowly around in circles waiting for Ryan to return.  

''So what do you think'' Ryan asks coming into the room with enough food to feed the entire NBAC team.   
  
''It is nice'' Michael replies stopping the chair from turning as Ryan sets down the food on the table where Michael is sitting and leans down for a kiss" 

''Good, I got you some food you know you being a swimmer and.... '' he smiles pulling away  
  
''Thanks'' Michael says pulling Ryan into another kiss this time slipping in a tongue ''You are a awesome boyfriend'' he whispers after they have pulled away.  
  
''Your not too bad yourself but we kinda only been going out a few weeks'' 

Ryan sits down on his bed ''Just so you know i am kinda freaking out that Michael Phelps is in my room''  
  
Michael turns the chair so he is facing Ryan ''I am kinda freaking out that I am in my boyfriends bedroom'' Michael blushes

''So'' Ryan says breaking the silence ''we are both freaking out''

''Looks like it'' Michael replies cracking his knuckles making Ryan grimace ''Sorry'' Michael says ''kinda a nervous habit''

 "Kyle does it aswell can't stand the sound, like i am totally fine with nails on a chalkboard but that cracking" he says shivering.

Michael shakes out his hands  "Will try and not do it around you"

Ryan leans over to the table and opens a packet of crisps "Why are you nervous?"  
  
"Kinda want to impress you" Michael smiles 

"Well you already have, my mum loved the pasta so that is another point for you" Ryan says stuffing a handful of crisps into his mouth.  

Michael takes the bag of Ryan and takes out a handful before putting the bag back down on the table "So were is this wardrobe that needs making" Michael asks.

"Over here" Ryan says getting up off the bed "It should be easy to make, the women in the shop said it should take no longer that 30 min. There is two of us so it should only take 15 leaving plenty of time to make out" Ryan grins. 

 Michael lets out a laugh "We better get started then" he says standing up and examining the flat-pack. "Have you got a screwdriver" he asks ripping the sellotape off the package.  

 "Here" Ryan says opening a desk draw "I only have this one"

Michael finds the instructions and studies them for a moment "So looks like it shouldn't be too hard" he says kneeling down on the floor. "How about some music?"

Ryan turns on his CD-player filling the room with Lil' Wayne and kneels down next to Michael "So" he says looking at the large amount of parts Michael has just taken out the box "How about you assemble and I will hand you over the parts you need"

Michael takes another look at the instructions "Ok could you hand me over that big piece and that small pole" he says pointing towards the pile of parts" 

"Here" Ryan says deliberately running his hand down Michael's arm and tries to kiss him after Michael has taken the piece of of him. 

Michael rolls his eyes "Are we going to do this or are you gonna keep distracting me" Michael asks

"Depends" Ryan smiles "what are you going to do if my answer is keep distracting you" 

Michael puts down the screwdriver and takes of his t-shirt "Will just have to finish making it like this" he says as he arches an eyebrow.

"I do have self control believe it or not" Ryan says "This" his says gesturing to Michael"s body "Does nothing for me"

"Okay" Michael replies picking up the two pieces and assembling them "Could you hand me over the bit that looks like this" says pointing to the instructions.

"You mean this one" Ryan asks holding up the piece

"Yes can I have it please"

Ryan shakes his head and gives Michael a playfull smile "I will only give it to you if you give me a kiss"

"Ry I am doing this for you I mean I can let you do it yourself. I can just get up and walk out" Michael jokes

Ryan moves closer to Michael "Shame because i had a pretty cool reward for when you were done"  
  
"Ryan I can buy my own pizza" Michael replies moving closer to Ryan "How is that a reward"

Ryan places a hand on Michael's thigh "Well before the pizza i was gonna blow you" 

Michael swallows as Ryan moves his hand further up Michael"s thigh "How does that sound" he says arching an eyebrow

"Go on" Michael says trying to play it cool but failing miserable.

Ryan leans in to kiss Michael and moves his hand up towards the buckle of his belt and undoes his belt and the button on his jeans "Well I don't think you should be rewarded just yet"  
  
"Oh I think I do" Michael moans when Ryan slips a hand into his jeans looking pretty pleased with the reaction he is getting from Michael.

"What happend to the shy and freaking out Ryan" Michael asks pulling Ryan in for a kiss. Ryan just pulls away again. "He decided he wanted to fuck Michael Phelps and has spend the past two weeks imagining what it would be like if he got Michael Phelps to scream his name"

Michael nods "I think I would like that better than a blow job" he runs his hands through Ryans hair "I would really like that"  

Ryan holds his hand out to Michael to help him up off the floor "So you don't mind being bottom" Ryan asks kissing Michael's neck and pushing him towards the bed

"No" Michael says breathless "Are you sure you want this" he asks putting a finger under Ryan's chin and turning Ryan"s head so he is looking at him "Cause if it gets to much you can say, you don't have to feel like you have to do this.

Ryan nods "I am a bit nervous but it is okay. You good?"

Michael falls back onto the bed pulling Ryan down with him "Never been better" he grins kissing Ryan again and pulling at Ryan's t-shirt. When Ryan finally gets the hint he pulls of his t-shirt over his head.

Michael lets out a low whistle "Not bad" he says running a hand down Ryan's abs "You never told me you worked out"

"You never asked" Ryan replies pulling Michael jeans and underwear off. Michael rest his head against the pillow and once Ryan has rid himself of his own jeans he start kissing Michael's stomach making his way up to Michael's neck. He pulls away and leans over to the nightstand pulling open one of the draws to get lube and a condom. Before making his way to the end of the bed.

"You ready" he asks as he sits in between Michael's legs and hooks them over his thighs.

"Yes" Michael slowly exhales closing his eyes and trying to relax.

Ryan pours some lube onto his fingers and presses one into Michael. Only when he is satisfied Michael is use to the new sensation does he put in a second. Michael is letting out soft moans and Ryan crooks his finger causing Michael to mutter profanities. Ryan lets out a low and dirty laugh as he adds in a third. Loving the effect he has on the Olympian who is currently holding on to the headboard trying to show some sort of restraint. Michael hips move involuntarily and Ryan removes his fingers and uses the lube on his fingers to lube up his cock. He pulls Michael closer towards him and presses into Michael "Fuck" Michael hisses at the new sensation. Ryan stops Michael"s eyes spring open. He smiles up at Ryan and Ryan starts moving again, slow at first but picking up pace when Michael starts begging him to move faster. Ryan leans in and gives Michael as slow and sloppy kiss and Michael uses the opportunity to put his legs around Ryan's legs pulling Ryan in closer.

"Hi" he says running his hands through Ryan's curls again his voice sounding trashed. Ryan kisses him again and starts moving slower and deeper than before. Michael reaches down and start jacking of to Ryan's trusts "Fuck Ry i am so close"  he moans his pupils dilated and not being able to process a single thought but how good Ryan feels inside of him.

"I am so close" Ryan mutters in Michael's ear "You have no idea how good this feels". That is all it takes to push Michael over the edge, Ryan follows a few thrusts after Michael collapsing on top of him both breathing heavily.  

Michael is the first to get his breathing back to normal and kisses Ryan's forhead "That was amazing" he whispers "You were amazing"

"Thanks" Ryan replies his breathing still labored but returned enough for him to be able to move off of Michael. He lays down next to Michael "So pizza what toppings would you like" Ryan says after a few moments.  Michael lets out a loud laugh "I don't mind but perhaps a shower first and then pizza?" 

Ryan nods sitting up "Shower, pizza and the you can give me a BJ" 

Michael stretches and swings a leg out of the bed "How about shower, BJ, pizza and this again". Ryan leans over to kiss Michael again or Ryan smiles "We could skip all of that and just go straight to round two"   
  
Michael nods and kisses Ryan but the kiss is interrupted by Michael's stomach rumbling "Looks like my stomach rather have the pizza" Michael jokes. 

Ryan shakes his head "So shower and food, cant let my boyfriend and fave Olympian starve now can I. America will hate me"

Michael gives him a playful dig and stands up.  "Just order pizza" he says walking into the joining bathroom "And then get you ass in here" 

 

 

Ryan opens his eyes to the sound of Michael's phone beeping. Ryan feels Michael's arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer "Ignore it" he murmurers into Ryan's neck "it is not important"

Ryan turns so he is facing Michael "Weren't you suppose to be at the pool like 30 minutes ago?"

Michael opens his eyes "It is my day off"

Ryan still isn't convinced "Really because i don't want you missing practice because of me" he asks sitting up "I can get you something to eat for on your way to the pool"

"Ryan I promise i am not missing practice because of you. Have a session in the afternoon"

Ryan nods and Michael pulls him down so that his head is leaning on Michael's chest. Michael wraps his arms around Ryan and kisses his head "It's early stop worrying babes and go back to sleep"

Ryan nods and pulls the covers up over himself and Michael. "Sorry freaking out, I don't mean to just some times my brain just fucks with me"

Michael runs his hand up and down Ryan's arm "It is okay, I get it. It is a lot to process. Just go back to sleep I will still be here when you wake up and we can see where to take it from here" Ryan nods closing his eyes

"Michael" Ryan says

"Hmm" Michael murmers half asleep

"Seeing as you dont't need to be at the pool you can make me breakfast in bed later.

"Deal" Michael yawns "Anything for my boyfriend"

"How about a car?" Ryan says looking up at Michael.

Michael gives him a playful slap on the arm "Don't push it" 

"Fine but you have to finish making the wardrobe when you get up" Ryan concedes pouting laying his head back down but the moment he hears Michael's heartbeat again he can't stop grinning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading this!! It means a lot!!!!
> 
> please let me know if there are any mistakes :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have loved writing this and i am so grateful for everyone who took the time to read this. This has been by far my fave fic to write and i am sad that it is ending. I wrote a small epilogue (chap 9) because i fellt there was one thing i needed to do and needed to create the right moment for it to happen :=)
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading this and sticking by me and waiting patiently
> 
> I am gonna miss these boys
> 
> All mistakes are my own, let me know if you find any :)

**Monday 17th of December**

(Mon 1134am)  
it almost christmas

 

_(Mon 1136am)_   
_really i hadnt noticed, was wondering why there was a christmas tree at meadowbrook_

(Mon 1137am)  
funny, but was wondering if u would like me to get you a christmas present because saw something i wanted to get u

_(Mon 1142am)_   
_u dont have to, but now we are speaking presents anythin u would like for christmas??_

(Mon 1143am)  
having u as my boyfriend is present enough (A)

 

_(Mon 1146am)_   
_seriously?? Cause i was thinking shoes or like a watch, saw a nice omega watch that would look good on you but if you dont want anything_

 

(Mon 1149am)  
dude watch is good, watch is very good. so gonna have to get you something else

 

_(Mon 1151am)_   
_you really dont have to get me anything :-)_

 

(Mon 1153am)  
<http://www.ebay.com/itm/Jumbo-Clown-Shoes-Adult-Denim-Blue-Jean-Basketball-Big-Parade-Costume-Accessory-/221585712771>

 

_(Mon 1155am)_   
_what??_

(Mon 1156am)  
well remember when we had our bussiness and you said u found it hard to find shoes that fitted u? found this and was going to get u a pair as a joke

 

(Mon 1159am)  
but gonna need to find u a proper gift

 

_(Mon 1201pm)_   
_Ry u really dont need to get me a gift_

 

(Mon 1203pm)  
no i really want to is there anything u want or need?

 

_(Mon 1204pm)_   
_will have a think and let you kow_

 

_(Mon 1205pm)_   
_ok so we gonna meet up tomorrow but we could have like dinner together to celebrate to exchange presents before you leave? when r u going home?_

 

(Mon 1207pm)  
23 so could meet up before that? Dinner?

 

_(Mon 1208pm)_   
_i can cook_

(Mon 1211pm)  
u sure?

 

_(Mon 1213pm)_   
_yep we can discuss it tomorow, u still good to come over_

 

(Mon 1214pm)  
yep so beer, pizza and wings my treat and Cod

 

_(Mon 1215pm)_   
_sounds good babe, gonna be thinking about u during training_

 

(Mon 1216pm)  
day off to study but will jerk of to the image of you in a speedo when i shower

 

_(Mon 1217pm)_   
_charming, see u tomorrow dont injure yourself_

 

(Mon 1218pm)  
Night babe x

 

 

**Tuesday 18th of December**

(Tue 907am)  
Good morning how was training ?

 

_(Tue 932am)_   
_i am so sore think bob is pissed i didnt want to take part in dual in the pool so he left me fucking killer sets like as payback or something_

 

(Tue 934am)  
poor you want me to kiss it better later??

 

_(Tue 941am)_   
_:D_

 

(Tue 943am)  
tough gonna kick your ass at CoD instead :P

 

_(Tue 944am)_   
_u r not a very nice bofyriend i deserve a massage or something_

 

(Tue 946am)  
pretty sure you will live

 

(Tue 952am)  
if you behave i will most possibly extremely likely almost certainly blow you

 

_(Tue 954am)_   
_that sentence makes no sense_

 

(Tue 955am)  
keep it up phelps and your gonna have to use your hyperflexibility to fuck yourself

 

_(Tue 959am)_   
_that is physically impossible_

 

(Tue 1005am)  
'with confidence and belief in yourself and those around you there are no limits' - Michael Phelps

 

_(Tue 1006am)_   
_lame dude XD_

 

(Tue 1007am)  
so got shit ton of stuff over the email to do over the holidays. Like dude it is fucking christmas why the torture so much for my day off

 

_(Tue 1011am)_   
_not like you have to train of christmas day XD_

 

_(Tue 1011am)_   
_with Bob_

 

_(Tue 1012am)_   
_so suck it up_

 

(Tue 1014am)  
rather suck something else

_(Tue 1015am)_   
_oh i think i would like you to suck something else aswell_

 

(Tue 1017am)

(Tue 1018am)  
dude fucking love these 

 

_(Tue 1020am)_   
_i dont like you anymore_

(Tue 1021am)  
jeah right

 

_(Tue 1022am)_   
_*kissey face*  have to go see you but tonite babe_

 

 

"You're late" Michael says opening the door to a very flustered Ryan "You good" Michael asks taking the pizzaboxes off of Ryan.

 

Ryan doesn’t reply just goes straight into the kitchen to put the beer into the fridge. Michael follows him and places the boxes on the kitchen island.

 

"Ry what is up" Michael asks closing the space between him and Ryan.

 

Ryan leans back against the counter and takes a deep breath exhaling loudly "Are you seeing someone else" he asks trying to keep his voice steady

 

Michael takes a step back "No why would you think that"

 

Ryan pulls out his phone from his pocket and hands it to Michael "This was on TMZ this afternoon"

 

Michael takes the phone and reads the article-

 

 _ Olympic _ _Swimmer dating unknown model  
_ _Olympic swimmer and GOAT Michael Phelps, 26, is dating again. Michael who split with actress girlfriend Jessica last august is now back dating and living it up with unknown model, although the two haven’t been seen out in public. A friend of Phelps says the have been dating for a few months now and Phelps has mentioned he is in love and that “she may be the one”.  The couple are taking it slow and are waiting to go public but Phelps has been seen to look more happy and relaxed the last few months in interviews, so who knows this new girlfriend might just be what he needed._

_Meanwhile Phelps is back in the pool fulltime getting ready for London. And perhaps even marriage and children after his retirement this August._

Michael lets out a loud laugh startling Ryan. Michael takes a step closer to Ryan and hands him the phone. Ryan doesn't budge.

 

"Ry" Michael says "I don't know where TMZ got this from but I am not seeing anybody but you, I kinda plan on keeping it that way" Ryan looks down and digs the toe of one of his sneakers

 

"But..." Ryan swallows "why did they write it and why did your friend..."

 

Michael stands next to Ryan and leans his head against the cupboard "I have a lot of people who call themselves 'my friend' and sell shit like this to TMZ to make money. It has always been like that"

 

"It is just..." Ryan looks down out the floor “Fuck I just read it and assumed that…”

 

Michael puts his arm around Ryan and Ryan lets him pull him in for a hug "It's okay babe" Michael says kissing Ryan on the top of his head taking in his smell of shampoo. He runs his hand up and down Ryan's back until he feels Ryan wrap his arms around his waist.

 

"You good" Michael asks pulling away but still keeping a hand on his back.

 

"You must hate me" Ryan sighs

 

Michael shakes his head "No why would you think that, please don’t think that, I kinda forgot that all the press could get to you. People write shit about me, I am use to it but I can totally understand that it got to you"

 

Ryan grins "So do you really want to spend a long long time with me?

 

"Only if you will have me, i mean the bit about me being happy is true. It is kinda been like that since you first texted me"

 

Ryan nods "Really, you feel happier because of me?

 

“Kinda funny I mean you’re the only person I have ever felt this at ease with. Like it is easy to be with you and not have to be someone else. I want to work at this, at us.”

 

Ryan kisses him “ I really want to make it work, you’re so amazing like I don’t know why you even want to be with me. You're nothing like what people say you are like.”

 

“Well all that matters is that you like me, I don’t care what the rest think” Michael smiles resting his chin on Ryan's shoulder

 

''I feel lucky to have met you and i am the story of how we met is pretty romantic but i swear to God if you ever tell anybody i said that i will drown you'' Michael says pulling Ryan in closer

 

Ryan smiles “Your secret is safe with me''

 

''Good cause I told my mum and she thinks i am mad for dating a guy who accidently texted me''

 

Ryan pulls away so he can look up at Michael ''You told your mum'' he smiles

 

Michael nods ''Well after being told by Hilary I was acting like a love sick idiot i kinda had to tell them''

 

''When did you tell them'' Ryan asks

 

''Sunday, thats ok right? I know that we only been going out a short while but i feel like i know you a life time and i think i have fallen in love with you'

 

''I feel the same, told my brother i was dating again. Not like i said who you were but that i had met someone and that i kinda think i might love them''

 

''So we love eachother'' Michael smiles

 

''Seems like it''

 

''Wow i think it is the first time in a long time i have used that word. Family excluded''

 

''Really?''

 

Michael nods

 

''We were meant to be together Like even he way we met is pretty awesome like who would have thought.  Kinda like The Lake House'' Ryan laughs 

 

"Wait is that the one with the girl from Mean Girls" Michael asks pulling away from Ryan

 

Ryan gives Michael a shocked look "You have never seen The Lake House"

 

"Shocking as it sounds no, i have never seen The Lake House" Michael laughs leaning over to get one of the pizza boxes "I will put this in the oven to heat it back up, we can eat the wings cold"

 

Michael opens the oven and takes the pizza out of the box "15 minutes should do, what do you think?" Michael throws the pizza onto the oven dish and closes the oven “I probably should preheat but to hungry for that shit”

 

"You have never seen "The Lake House"" Ryan says as Michael opens the bucket of chicken wings. Michael looks back up at him.

 

"So is that a dealbreaker?" Michael jokes taking a bite.

 

Ryan shakes his head "No but so totally gonna bring it with me and we are so gonna watch it"

 

"So do I get a say in this?" Michael asks cleaning his hands on his jeans and opening a cupboard to get out some plates

 

Ryan nods taking the plates off of Michael "Sure you can choose not to watch it but then you won't be getting any"

 

"That is so mean" Michael says taking the beer back out of the fridge.

 

"Nah babe just think of it as an extra-long taper" Ryan laughs walking into the livingroom "So is Conor at Allison's" Ryan asks sitting down and petting Stella who immediately comes to sit down next to him. 

 

''Yes'' Michael replies coming into the livingroom sipping a glass of water and sitting down next to Ryan putting the glass down on the table. 

 

Ryan leans in and kisses Michael "Can't believe I am allowed to do this" he smiles into the kiss.

 

Michael nods "You are indeed very lucky being allowed to kiss me'' Ryan rolls his eyes and reaches behind him for a cushion. Michael grabs his wrist using his own weight to push Ryan back so that he can straddle him.

 

"Are you gonna prove to me how lucky i am" Ryan says with a sly smile.

 

Michael leans down so he is inches from Ryan's lips "I remember something about how you were gonna blow me"

 

Ryan pulls what Michael can only assume is his thinking face "Nope sorry can’t recall promising that"

 

Michael pouts and makes a disapproving sound as he wriggles his already half hard erection against Ryan stomach.

 

Ryan rolls his eyes "If you want me to blow you you're gonna have to get off me"

 

Michael lets go off his wrist and fist pumps the air. Ryan laughs and stands up "Ready for the blowjob of your life" Ryan asks as Michael unbuckles his jeans and pulls them down

 

"Not gonna say anything until you deliver" Michael smirks "So get on your knees Lochte"

 

"So bossy I mean what would the media say when they find out you are making this sweet innocent boy blow you" Ryan chuckles kneeling down in front of Michael.

 

Michael's b0oxers are tight and Ryan hooks his finger in the waistband and Michael lifts his hips up so Ryan can pull them down. Michael dick springs free and Ryan wrap his hand around the base.

 

Michael lets out a low approving sound and relaxes against the back of the couch bringing one hand to the back of Ryan’s neck. Ryan lets his tongue swirl around of Michael’s dick.

 

“Doggy no teasing” Michael moans sounding frustrated. Ryan smiles ''Do you want me to blow you or not'' Ryan asks and Michael nods ''then shut up''

 

Michael takes a sharp intake of breath as Ryan takes his dick into his mouth.Michael lets his head rest against the back of the couch and closes his eyes.  He runs his finger up and down Ryan's neck as Ryan starts tonguing the head of Michael’s dick and sucked Michael’s cock greedily. Michael hips bucked up and he could feel his dick hitting the back of Ryan's throat, Ryan pulled back a little taking a deep breath and bobbing his head a few times before slowly taking Michael all the way down, relaxing his throat as he goes.

 

''Doggy so..close'' Michael sas he voice sounding rough.

 

Ryan smiles and give another suck causing Michael's hips to buck and causing him to dig his fingernails into Ryan's neck. Ryan swallows again around Michael's dick pushing MIchael over the edge. Michael comes down Ryan's through causing Ryan to cough as he pulls away.

 

''Sorry doggy'' Michael says his voice sounding trashed rubbing the back of Ryan's neck.

 

Ryan whipes his mounth with the back of his hand ''Its fine'' he leans over to get a sip of water to gargle and spits it back into the glass. He stands up and leans over to kiss Michael. Michael pulls him onto his lap and the kiss slowly not rushing anything taking there time until they hear the smoke alarm go off. Ryan pulls away looking over at the smoke forming in the kitchen.

 

''Fuck the pizza'' Michael realises and stands up causing Ryan to fall on the floor ''Fuck babe sorry'' Michael says holding his hand out to Ryan.

 

''It's fine babe go turn of the smoke alarm I will see what the pizza looks like'' Ryan says lauging ''I think we both forgot it was in the oven''.

 

MIchael pulls on his jeans and dashes into the kitchen. Ryan follows him and opening the oven and peering into it ''Looks burnt'' he says.

 

Michael manages to turn of the smoke alarm and opens a window.  ''So we order another one'' he asks walking over to the oven ''Like pretty sure that has become inedible''

 

''I will phone and you deal with that'' Ryan point to the black pizza shaped lump in the oven. ''Same again'' he asks pulling out his phone.

 

Michael nods ''And while we wait I might blow you'' he grins looking over at Ryan.

 

Ryan licks his lips ''Well then I will tell them not to hurry'' he smirks putting the phone to his ear.

 

 

**Saturday 22nd of December**

''Can't believe it is almost Christmas'' Ryan says pouring himself and Michael a glass of wine ''like only seems like yesterday i was getting drunk and texting you''

 

Michael comes up behind Ryan and puts his arms around his waist ''Who would have thought I would be cooking the guy who texted me by accident Christmas dinner''

 

Ryan turns around so he is facing Michael and puts his arms around his neck ''Presents?''

 

Michael laughs shaking his head ''Dinner first and then presents''

 

''But MP'' Ryan whines ''I want my present''

 

''Fine'' Michael sighs trying to sound angry pulling away ''wait here'

 

Ryan sits down on one of the chairs at the dinningroomtable and closes his eyes.

 

''Here'' Michael says handing Ryan a small squared box wrapped in a dark green paper with a silver bow ''Hope you like it''

 

Ryan takes the boxs and carefully unwraps it trying not to tear the paper. His eyes light up when he sees the Omega box ''Babe this is too much'' he says opening the box.

 

Michael shurgs ''It reminded me of you''

 

''It is green'' Ryan beams putting it on his wrist ''Like serious dude this is fucking awesome''

 

''Well I had a hunch you liked green'' Michael smiles sitting down, cleary relieved Ryan likes his gift

 

''Babe this is amazing thank you'' he says leaning over to kiss Michael ''Best present ever''

 

Ryan sits back down ''So dinner''

 

''Wait what about my present'' Michael asks

 

''You told me not to get you anything'' Ryan shrugs but he cant hide his grin

 

''You got me something'' Michael asks sounding like a little child, his face lighting up. Ryan stands up and walks over to his bag.

 

''Sorry I kinda wrapped it myself so it is not the neatest gift you probably have received'' he says as he walks back over to Michael

 

''Thanks doggy'' Michael smiles unwrapping his gift ''Babe how did you know i love the ninja turtles'' he asks looking at the two ninja turtle cups

 

Ryan laughs ''Well you sleep in a ninja turlte shirt and i saw you have the ninja turtle boxset and I am pretty sure you own at least two ninja turtle boxers''

 

''This is the best gift ever, nobody ever buys me anything related to the Ninja Turtles it means a lot''

 

''You like it'' Ryan adds. Michael leans over to hug him.

 

''Dinner'' Ryan asks when Michael pulls away.

 

Michael stands up shaking his head ''You know i am the one who is supposed to have a big appetite''

 

''Yeah well you promised to cook me dinner and I want you to deliver''

 

Michael returns from the kitchen a few minutes later with two plates of Christmas dinner. Ryan's eyes go wide when Michael puts the plate down infront of him.

 

'You cooked this'' Ryan asks amazed

 

''Yes, my mum kinda told me what and how to cook it but i did the actual cooking'' MIchael says taking a sip of wine ''So I hope everything is cooked to your satisfaction''

 

''MP i normally eat ramen so this is a big step up'' Ryan says putting cranberry sauce on the turkey. Michael takes a bite of his turkey and makes an approving noise clearly pleased at the result of his cooking. Ryan takes a bite and gives him a tumb up.  

 

''So'' Michael says after a few minutes of them just eating

 

''So'' Ryan says

 

Michael rolls his eyes ''Want to play a game or something after dinner''

 

Ryan shakes his head ''Nope I brought The Lake House with me, we are so totally gonna watch it''  


 

''Can we make out during it'' Michael asks

 

''No, you need to pay attention or you will miss the important parts'' Ryan says taking another bite of his dinner

 

''Can't believe I am gonna do this for you''

 

 

XX

 

  
MIchael stands up after the film is over ''Okay so it was pretty romantic'' he says picking up the wine glasses.

 

''Told you so'' Ryan laughs following Michael into the kitchen

 

''But if you ever tell a living soul I will seriously drown you'' Michael replies pulling Ryan closer to him ''Can't believe your leaving tomorrow''

 

''I know babe but I will be back before New Year''

 

Michael nods kissing Ryan ''Can't wait to next year, hope we can celebrate Christmas together''

  

''Don't worry MP we will, just this year is a bit complicated with my family and my dad not being there, not sure how they will react when i say i am gonna be spending it with Michael Phelps''

 

Michael smiles

 

''But if it is allright can I tell my mum I am dating you''

 

''Sure'' Michael says running is hands up and down Ryan's back

 

''Jeah'' Ryan exclaims ''Although might need to phone you to prove it to her''

 

''No problem'' Michael says leaning down to kiss him ''Merry Christmas Ryan''

 

''Merry Christmas Michael'' Ryan says returning the kiss.

 

 

**Tuesday 25 th of December **

 

_(Tue 1203pm)  
Happy Christmas babe xxx_

 

(Tue 1241pm)  
same to you missing you xx

 

 _(Tue 1244pm)  
_ _Me 2 cant wait to u get back, we still celebrating new year together?_

(Tue 1254pm)  
JEAH!!!

_(Tue 1301pm)  
cool better go and help mum with dinner _

(Tue 1304pm)  
Same here have to get the pig ready

_(Tue 1305pm)  
Pig? Do I want to know?_

(Tue 1313pm)  
We always roast a pig for christmas

 

_(Tue 1314pm)_   
_people actually do that??_

 

(Tue 1315pm)  
yes oh i told my mum about you

(Tue 1316pm)  
she believed me (A)  no need to ring me but she would like you to come down sometime

 

_(Tue 1317pm)_   
_good to hear sounds good :D prob have to wait to after London to go to Florida but she is welcome anytime if she want to visit bmore_

(Tue 1318pm)  
will tell her that, should go my sister is giving me the stink eye. miss you see you in a few days for my new years kiss x

 

_(Tue 1322pm)_   
_cant wait see u then babe x_

 

 

 

**Friday 13th of April 2012**

_(Fri 1204pm)_ _  
_Want to go to London??_ _

 

(Fri 1231pm)  
Like london england where the games are gonna be?

 

 _(Fri 1234pm)_ _  
_No london Ohio though we could go visit it for the weekend_ _

 

 _(Fri 1235pm)_ _  
_of course london england, i get to bring family and significant others so wanted you to come_ _

 

(Fri 1237pm)  
aww i am your significant other, i am honoured x

 

 _(Fri 1243pm)_    
 _ _i cant bring Herm or Stella so your my back up__

 

(Fri 1244pm)  
funny 

 

 _(Fri 1248pm)_ _  
_I really really want you to come though_ _

 

 _(Fri 1249pm)_ _  
_as my boyfriend_ _

 

(Fri 1253pm)  
I would love to come, as your boyfriend but we gonna be like out out??

 

 _(Fri 1316pm)_ _  
_We will work it out somehow if anybody asks i am gonna say your my bf_ _

 

(Fri 1324pm)  
thank you for wanting me with you babe

 

 _(Fri 1329pm)_ _  
_just so you know you owe me so much blowjobs when i get back from london_ _

 

(Fri 1331pm)  
having like an 8 hour flight to be in a pool in the heat just to watch you swim, you owe me like a ton of blowjobs

 

 _(Fri 1332pm)_ _  
_funny you're a student going to london on your boyfriends cost better bring kneepads (A)_ _

 

(Fri 1334pm)  
ah dont worry babe dont need kneepads for my skateboard xx

 

 _(Fri 1342pm)_ _  
_keep it up doggy and you wont be even going to london_ _

 

(Fri 1344pm)  
but who will kiss your gigantic ego?

 

 _(Fri 1345pm)_ _  
_thats it, gonna smuggle stella into england_ _

 

(Fri 1346pm)  
ok

 

 _(Fri 1403pm)_ _  
_i hate u_ _

 

(Fri 1405pm)  
no u dont MP

 

 _(Fri 1407pm)_ _  
_Any plans for the weekend?_ _

 

(Fri 1411pm)  
apart from blowing america's fave olympian?

 

 _(Fri_   _1412pm)_  
 _and _may i say on behalf of america thank you__

 

(Fri 1415pm)  
how about i blow u and u help me study?

 

 _(Fri 1416pm)_ _  
_i feel like i should get a mention on you diploma when you finally graduate_ _

 

(Fri 1417pm)  
I will mention you in my acceptance speech :)

 

 _(Fri 1419pm)_    
 _ _you better or else__

 

(Fri 1428pm)  
whatever phelps c u tomorrow have to get to class

 

 _(Fri 1437pm)_ _  
_x_ _

 

**Saturday 5th of May 2012**

''Babe i love this but i really need to like study'' Ryan whines as Michael leaves a trail of kisses from his collar bone to just below his hear

 

Michael makes a dissaproving noise ''This is more fun'' he smiles kissing Ryan's ear. Ryan pushes Michael off of him and picks his discarded shirt of the floor and pulls is on, avocking another dissaproving noise from Michael ''I though you were joking about the whole studying thing''

 

''Well we can't all make enough money to drop out of college without a degree'' Ryan says running his hands through his hair ''Now'' he says opening his book ''i need to know this before Monday''

 

Michael sits up and takes the book of Ryan. ''Your choosing this over me fucking you?'' Michael asks

 

''Yes and you have already fucked me twice since you've arrived, and i quite like being able to walk'' 

 

Michael laughs ''Well i am very well proportioned''

 

''Yep your ego matches your height'' Ryan says taking the book from Michael and leaning over to the coffee table for his glasses ''Now I have studied so i should know most so if you could ask me random stuff and see if i know the answer''

 

''Isn't there like a computer programme for this'' Michael groans as Ryan searches for the right page in the book ''Like why do you need me?''

 

''Because i want to spend time with you that involves wearing clothes and i want to gruaduate next year'' Ryan says handing the open book to Michael ''And you love me'' 

 

Michael shakes his head ''Right now I really really hate you'' he says with a pout

 

''No you don't'' Ryan smiles leaning over to kiss Michael ''the faster we do this the faster we can get back to making out and he who knows I might even fuck you'' he says raising an eyebrow.

 

''Well'' Michael says looking down at the book asking you a question or two might not be too much trouble''

 

''Good'' Ryan says leaning back against the couch ''Bring it on Phelps''

 

Michael laughs and shakes his head and scans the page for a question to ask.

 

XX

 

''Can I ask you something'' Ryan says lifting his head up off Michael's chest so he can properly look at him

 

Michael opens his eyes ''Sure''

 

''What are you gonna do after retirment?''

 

''Sleep, eat, golf and fuck''

 

Ryan smiles ''That is not what i mean, 

 

''Don't know yet, probably spend the first few months asleep and just doing fuck all''

 

''What did you want to do when you envisioned retirment'' Ryan says leaning on an elbow so he can look at Michael.

 

Michael swallows ''I kinda always wanted to get married and start a family''

 

Ryan smiles. Michael runs a hand hrough Ryan curls ''Cheesy as fuck but kinda want a family and stuff. I mean not right away but someday''

 

''Sounds like a good plan'' Ryan replies laying his head back down on Michael's chest.

 

''But first you need to graduate'' Michael says yawning ''And perhaps maybe when we get back from London you can move in''

 

''You want me to move in?'' Ryan asks ''What about Conor?'' 

 

''Conor is moving out, apparently him and Allison are looking for a place together so I am in need of a new roommate''

 

Ryan pinches Michael side ''Roommate?''

 

Michael laughs and reaches down to Ryan's hand and laces his finger through Ryan's fingers ''Yes have an empty room so if you want it, it is yours''

 

''Rather sleep in here'' Ryan says kissing Michael chest making his way up to Michael's neck and ear ''I mean if I stay in here you can kiss me whenever you want''

 

''You make a good point'' Michael says turning his head to kiss Ryan ''but i am still not conviced''

 

Ryan lets his hand slide down Michael's chest and stomach until he reaches Michael's dick and wraps his hands around it ''This could also be part of the pre-sleep routine'' he says raising an eyebrow.

 

''I think this whole you staying in this rooming is getting more and more appealing but i would need an example before i am agreeing to anything''

 

Ryan raises an eyebrow ''Really?''

 

''Really'' Michael states

 

Ryan leans down until he is an inch away from Michael's lips ''Just one problem with that''

 

'Which is'' Michael asks

 

''It is way past midnight and we both have to be somewhere early tomorrow morning''

 

Michael groans ''I hate this''

 

''Only a short while babe and then we can do whatever we want''

 

Ryan lays back down next to Michael ''Night''

 

Michael sighs ''So i suppose I am not getting any''

 

''Nope'' Ryan says kissing his cheek.

 

MIchael pulls Ryan in close ''Night babes''

 

 

 

**Friday 3rd of August 2012**

 

_(Fri 709am)_   
_HAPPY BIRTHDAY sorry I cant be there but will make it up to you on Sunday promise!! Xxx_

 

_(Fri 711am)_   
_Missing u a lot_

 

(Fri 803am)  
No problem babe gonna watch you kick ass and then your mum and me gonna go shopping with your credit card (A)

 

_(Fri 806am)_   
_Hahaha you deserve it :)  gonna be heading out in a few, but will text you after morning session, what are you gonna wear so I know what to look for in crowd_

 

(Fri 807am)  
Green shirt

 

_(Fri 811am)_   
_should have know. have to go have a good bday and tell my sister to be nice to you_

 

(Fri 812am)  
don’t worry they are

 

(Fri 1034am)  
pretty sure u wont see this till later but watching u swim and playing fuck marry kiss with your sisters

 

(Fri 1042am)  
Oh and your mum, she has good taste (A)

 

(Fri 1045am)  
so we all agreed we gladly fuck Nathan Adrian, marry Cullen Jones and kiss Conor Dwyer

 

(Fri 1056am)  
Oh just saw you kick ass!! You looked hawt!

  
(Fri 1104am)  
ok so gonna go eat now and play another round of fuck marry kiss with your mum, like dude your mum is seriously fun

  
(Fri 1146am)  
ok so me and your mum gonna go to lunch

 

_(Fri 1214pm)_   
_dude why did you have to tell me that?_

 

_(Fri 1215pm)_   
_having lunch aswell then sleep and back to the pool_

 

(Fri 1216pm)  
is Nathan single?

 

_(Fri 1217pm)_   
_yes why?_

(Fri 1219pm)  
Hilary was curious

 

_(Fri 1221pm)_   
_Ugh I don’t want to know. Whatcha eating_

 

(Fri 1224pm)  
mexican u?

 

_(Fri 1232pm)_   
_Stupid nutritious food specially selected and prepared for my needs during the games  they left out the taste_

 

(Fri 1233pm)  
Poor you

 

(Fri 1236pm)  


 

_(Fri 1241pm)_   
_I hate you  gonna go rest now x_

(Fri 1245pm)  
good luck babe!

 

(Fri 1513pm)  
dude this shopping centre is huge

 

(Fri 1515pm)

 

 

XX 

 

(Fri 2034pm)  
that medal ceremony was epic but did your mum never tell you it is rude to point?

 

(Fri 2035pm)  
aww babe you looked so cute getting everyone to hold hands

 

(Fri 2036pm)  
cant wait to hold your hand

 

(Fri 2041pm)  
spend way too much money but I am worth it, dude you should have seen the mall like huge. Me and Hilary did so much shopping like seriously.. got new shoes (L)

 

(Fri 2045pm)  
if you behave I might model them for you naked on Sunday

 

(Fri 2053pm)  
so off to get something to eat and sleep

 

_(Fri 2134pm)  
on my way back to the Olympic village want me to phone u?_

(Fri 2135pm)  
FUCK JEAH!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

“Happy Birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday to you” Michael sings off key. Ryan just doubles over laughing trying not to drop his phone.

 

“Are you laughing at me” Michael asks in mock anger once he is finished singing

 

“Not at all, it was lovely it is just that….”

 

“Just what” Michael asks kicking off his shoes and sitting down on his bed

 

“If that is you singing I feel sorry for all of the swimmers who had to stand next to you during the national anthem” Ryan laughs

 

“I never said I could sing” Michael replies “So how was your day? My mum texted me saying she had a lovely day and why couldn’t I be more like you. So thanks for that”

 

“I am an amazing son.  I did some shopping and ate cake, a lot of cake and a lovely dinner”

 

“Good to hear, can’t wait to see you been way too long”

 

“Only another 36 hours and then your free to do whatever you want”

 

“I am counting down the hours as we speak. I better go doggy get some sleep or Bob will kill me. Managed to stay unharmed for 15 years don’t want him snapping on the very last day” Michael laughs.

 

“Sure babe have a good sleep”

 

“Yep listen we could ditch the speedo party on Sunday if you want?”

 

“Do you want to ditch it?”

 

“Well I did kinda plan something for us to do in London on Sunday, if you want to of course” Michael says sounding shy and uncertain

 

“Lets ditch the party” Ryan replies

 

“See you tomorrow evening” Michael says sounding relieved

 

“Yes and enjoy tomorrow, your very last race and stuff and I think you should spend tomorrow evening with the team. I mean I will have you to myself after that”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“ Yes now go and get a good night sleep and I will see you on Sunday”

 

“Will do. Night doggy”

 

“Night Goaty”

 

Michael laughs “Please don’t call me that”

 

“Fine”  Ryan sighs “Good night Michael Phelps”

 

 

 

**Sunday 5th of august 2012**

_(Sun 1008am)  
be with you in 20 hope you're ready_ _!_

 

(Sun 1009am)  
where are we going?

 

_(Sun1010am)_   
_not telling :P_

 

(Sun 1013am)  
u r mean

_(_ _Sun1014am)_  
 _u still love me though!_

 

(Fri 1015am)  
I kind do and u loves me 2 admit it

 

_(Sun1016am)_   
_i do x_

 

(Sun1017am)  
not going to believe you until you say it!

 

(Sun1022am)  
do you love me??

 

_(Sun 1023am)_   
_Yes Ryan Lochte i love you, i will even tweet it if you so wish_

 

(Sun 1024am)  
Nah just want you to say it (A). Come on we been like texting for almost a year like dude i have blown you so many times the least you can do is say it. it is only a word. one little word, just one.

 

(Sun 1025am)  
we have sent each other over 3000 texts pretty sure you can use that word once 

 

_(Sun 1026pm)_   
_sorry i love you but i cant it goes against my princaples (A)_

 

_(Sun 1027am)_   
_Still love u though_

 

(Sun 1031am)  
love u too, hurry up MP i want to kiss my boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the watch MP got for Ry: http://www.popwatchesop.com/Pimg/1861.jpg
> 
> The two Ninja mugs are the ones MP had on his instagram


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Michael did get a mention on Ryan's diplma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap was never suppose to happen but felt i need to tie up a few loose ends - this chapter is set in 2013

**Wednesday 28st of August 2013**

(Mon 28th of aug 2011 946pm)  
dude made sick move on skateboard #jeah

 

_(Wed 949pm)  
Ryan i swear to god if you end up breaking something i am not looking after you, never fucking doing that again_

(Wed 954pm)  
1) check out the fucking date on the text  
2) what do you mean?

 

_(Wed 955pm)_   
_1) I know what today is, i already gave you your present this morning in the shower and then in the kitchen in case you have forgotten  
2) u left this morning with your skateboard so i know u are fucking skateboarding_

 

_(Wed 956pm)_   
_where are you actually?_

 

(Wed 1013pm)  
campus for old time sake, dont worry will be ready for my graduation in the afternoon

 

 _(Wed 1014pm)  
_ _weird u r graduating on our kinda 2nd anniversary_

 

(Wed 1015pm)  
cant believe i am actually graduating

 

 _(Wed 1016am)  
_ _i never doubted u, although you did worry me when i found out your favorite methode to study was to put your book under your pillow_

 

(Wed 1021am)  
dude it worked, wont see you before hand, gonna go for lunch with some friends have everything i need in car can get changed at Kyle's 

 

(Wed 1022am)  
what will u be wearing please let it be that purple plaid shirt

 

_(Wed 1024am)_   
_doggy if you want me to wear that shirt i will wear that shirt_

 

(Wed 1025am)  
gonna be weird having u cheer for me instead of the other way round

 

_(Wed 1026am)_   
_cant wait see you I am so proud of you babe_

 

(Wed 1031am)  
Couldnt have done it without u though xx

  
_(Wed 1032am)_   
_yes cause all those late night ''study sesions'' must have really helped_

 

(Wed 1034am)  
u know that is not what i mean, if it hadnt been for you i would have most likely dropped out and fucked up my life. And i would have lost contact with my dad

 

(Wed 1035am)  
and thanks to you i know how to cook rice

 

 _(Wed 1037am)  
_ _Well you helped me too :)_

_(Wed 1039am)  
and i just realised something else _

 

(Wed 1043am)  
what?

 

_(Wed 1044am)_   
_gonna get a mention on your diploma (A) like i said is should_

 

(Wed 1051am)  
1) how on earth did you remember that  
2) dont go getting ideas

 

_(Wed 1052am)_   
_your just sad because i won (A)_

 

(Wed 1054am)  
i still feel we need a recount, i demand a recount

 

_(Wed 1055am)_   
_babe it has been 6 months admit it you love it_

  
(Wed 1056am)  
Well...I love you Mr. Phelps-Lochte and that is really all that matters

 

_(Wed 1101am)_   
_JEAH!! X_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out what is going to happen to Michael and Ryan.


End file.
